


A Joy to be Held

by keeptheliealive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben in Rut, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey in Heat, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, gratuitous descriptions of food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeptheliealive/pseuds/keeptheliealive
Summary: Rey is a barista at First Order Roasters in Seattle, where she meets a mystery Alpha that makes her toes curl - but is he everything he seems to be?Coffee-shop AU





	1. Latte

A cacophonous crash rings from the kitchen, and she sits straight up in bed, her body slammed out of REM like getting hit by a truck. She isn’t bleary, but immediately alert and listening for the follow-up for the disturbance. Rey isn’t disappointed, as she hears her roommates colorful curses ring out from the kitchen.

 

“Shit, fuck, _fucking Roger!,_ I swear to god…”

 

Rey sighs, letting her body flop back on the bed, boneless yet hopelessly awake. Fucking Roger. Rose’s ex-boyfriend. As parasitic and sexist as that man was, Rey had to admit the man knew two things: how to look good, and how to cook good. Sighing, she decides to go investigate the raucous clatter in the kitchen.. Slipping into a pair of old sweats, Rey pads out of her room and into the hallway where the curses grow louder and more desperate. When she rounds the corner into the kitchen, her face immediately falls. Rose isn’t cursing any longer, but is crumpled in a heap on the black-and-white linoleum and hugging a muffin-pan. In fact, she appears to be swimming in a sea of all their baking pans and dishes. Tears slip silently down her face as she looks up at Rey and smiles feebly.

  
  
“What’s up, Rose?” Rey speaks softly, hyper-aware of her friend’s fragility post-breakup.

  
  
Rose chokes out a wet laugh, “Oh, you know, just _Roger_ …”. Rey quirks an eyebrow but waits for her to continue. She sighs and stands, meeting Rey’s eyes. “He stole my silpat, AND my Le Creuset dutch oven!”

 

Rey’s hand immediately flies to her mouth to stifle the grin that’s would threaten to send Rose into hysterics. It would be insensitive to smile, even though the mere concept of it all is actually a laughing matter. Maybe in a few weeks time they could laugh about it together.

  
  
“I’m so sorry Rose,” Rey manages, her mouth settling into a hard line. “We can always get you new ones”.

 

Rose chokes on her laughter once again, “Yeah, as if I can afford either as a _student”._

 

Rey opens her arms and gestures towards her friend.

 

Rose sighs, and walks into the hug. The pair squeezes each other for a solid minute before parting. Rey plasters a warm smile on her face and pats her on the back.

  
  
“Let’s get you ready for class, alright?” Rey speaks, glancing at the clock on the stove, “I’ve got to be at work soon anyway”.

 

Rose sniffles, and then breaks out in a broad smile.

 

“Do you think you’ll see _him_ again today?” she laughs, her nose crinkles as she notices Rey’s cheeks flush.

  
  
“Well… I certainly hope so,” Rey begins, steering Rose towards the bathroom. They both settle in front of their respective sinks, Roses’ cluttered by makeup and Rey’s cluttered by hair-things. “But I’d be lying if I weren’t at least a little concerned, I mean, according to my coworkers he only shows up during _my_ shifts…”

  
  
Roses’ eyebrow quirks, but she says nothing as she begins to brush her teeth in earnest. Rey just sighs, before beginning her daily ritual of pulling her hair into three neat buns. She’s grown rather quick at completing her preferred hairstyle and is finished just as Rose begins spitting in the sink.

 

“So what do you think that means?” Rose states plainly. Rey just shrugs, before picking up one of the many (mostly empty) orange bottles on her side of the counter. She downs the small white pill with a handful of water from the sink.

  
  
“I dunno, maybe he’s just another creepy Alpha”, Rey smiles, turning to leave the bathroom, “Or maybe he’s just as interested as I am?”. At this Rose mimics gagging, which turns into playful giggles from both girls.

  
  
“Just make sure you take your suppressants!” she winks at Rey’s retreating figure and goes about applying her face for the day.

 

~

  
  
Rey smiles to herself as she begins to change into her work uniform -- a neat black polo, black slacks, and a red full apron. She grimaces when she looks in the mirror at the symbol emblazoned across her chest. Just weeks ago, First Order Roasters was represented in a sexual harassment case as _defendant_ and they fucking won. Something about the case really rubbed Rey the wrong way. CEO Snoke was accused of sexual harassment by not one, but three former employees, but he gets off scot-free, claiming it was in his nature because he’s an _Alpha_. Purely sickening, in her opinion. If the pay weren’t so good and the benefits so cushy Rey would have resigned immediately.

 

Rey sighs, pulling on her slip-resistant shoes and turning out the light in her bedroom. She has a double-shift to question the morality of her employer -- No point in doing it until she’s in the thick of it. Without further ado, Rey slips down the hallway and out the front door of her apartment and into the brisk autumn air, the storm clouds of Seattle hanging over her head like a warning. Her mind is stuck on the mysterious Alpha who’s memorized her work schedule, so it’s not like she notices the shadow pacing fifty feet behind her the whole seven blocks to the coffee shop. She doesn’t notice a thing.

 

~

 

Rey’s shift begins uneventful as always, after pouring countless flat-whites and blending what feels like a million frozen coffees, she sighs quietly to herself and leans back on the counter to survey the room. The coffee-shop is quaint, if she’s putting it nicely, there’s overstuffed couches lining the walls, a couple high-top tables smattered in between. It’s _cozy_ at best, save the garish black and red decor. The mystery Alpha had shown up only minutes past her clocking in, but his visit was uneventful. He ordered his flat white and was on his way, his scent of pine and oud following him out the door. It’s not that she found his scent particularly unappealing, but moresso unsettled by the fact that she heard Snoke smells almost identical to her mystery man. She grimaces to herself, remembering her earlier complaint about the job. Rey is at least thankful the trial was kept nearly under wraps, and it was more of a murmur on social media than an outrage. If anything, her customer-base has expanded since the non-conviction. _Which should disgust me even more,_ Rey thinks.

 

At that very moment, the bell on the door rings loud in the almost-empty coffee shop and shakes Rey from her stupor. She plasters a friendly grin on her face and begins her spiel…

  
  
“Welcome to First Order Roasters, my name is - “ she begins.

 

“Two espresso shots with milk, thank you,” the businessman interrupts her greeting, glancing lazily across the counter as he examines his nail-beds. Rey flushes with anger, but begins to ring up his drink.

  
  
“Um, sorry, did you want a latte or just two shots in cold milk?” Rey asks, her voice barely above a whisper. This man is an Alpha and a _strong smelling_ one at that. Not that his scent is bad, it’s just pungent and it makes him intimidating.

  
  
“Two shots in cold milk, _please”_ he growls, not even lifting his eyes to meet hers. Rey shudders before turning to make his preferred drink. She grumbles to herself as she pours the espresso, something about _privilege_ and _rich assholes._ When she turns to face him again, he’s staring her down hungrily, like he wants to fully consume her. It takes everything in her power not to gasp.

 

“Here you go!” Rey says, all smiles, as he hands him his drink. The businessman practically snarls, ripping the paper cup from her hand.

  
  
“Next time,” he begins, “Don’t talk shit about your customers while they’re standing right behind  you”. Rey shrinks and begins sputtering.

  
  
The businessman turns on his heel and leaves, leaving Rey an awkward mess behind the counter. It’s only then that she notices the slick pooling in the heat of her thighs. Something about that man, that _Alpha,_ has left her uncontrollably wanton. The way he looked at her, like she was a prime cut of meat, she supposes might be the culprit. She knows she’s pretty, but she doesn’t think she’s anything spectacular - so it’s always a surprise to learn someone finds her attractive, Alpha _or_ Beta.

  
  
The rest of her shift passes without incident, and the encounter with the businessman slips from her mind with ease. She lets her mind wander back to her mystery Alpha and wonders how long until he makes a pass at her. She’s stuck in her hazy day-dream until the manager comes out of her office and tells her it’s past time for her to go home. Without complaint, Rey clocks out and locks the front door behind her, her feet sore from working a double - she doesn’t particularly mind the walk most days, but today she’s just exhausted, both physically and mentally. In her tired state, Rey fails to notice the lingering scent of pine and oud clouding her doorstep. She turns the key and lets herself inside the darkened foyer, excited to lay down and finally go to sleep.


	2. Flat White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes contact with the mystery Alpha.

The following weeks pass in a blur. Rey saves up the twenty dollars to buy Rose a new half-sheet silpat but makes it clear she's on her own for a new dutch oven. 

 

“I barely have enough money for rent! Let alone a five-hundred dollar baking dish!” Rey exclaimed, pulling Rose into another deep hug, “You'll get another one soon enough”. 

 

Rose just laughed. 

 

It's a couple weeks later when it finally happens. Rey is cleaning up a rather large mess at one of the high-tops when her mystery Alpha saunters in. She takes a moment to appraise his solid form, all broad shoulders and muscle. His sandy hair sweeps across his brow, and blue eyes burn into her the moment he walks in. She smiles warmly at him and takes her place behind the counter.

 

“Welcome to First Order Roasters, my name is Rey, how can I help you?” she smiles again. 

 

“You can help me by giving me your n’mber,” the man states plainly, giving Rey a broad grin. 

 

Rey clears her throat and gulps, suddenly not so sure of herself. She eyes him up and down, suddenly noting that his smell has changed slightly, now a mix of pine, oud, and alcohol. Rey grimaces, not too happy about that development. 

  
“Uhm, sure thing,” she splutters, reaching to take the phone from his hand. She slowly inputs her digits, thinking twice about giving her number to a complete stranger. Is he really a complete stranger if they interact at least a couple times a week? Rey shrugs, handing his phone back.

 

“Mmm, thank you Rey…” the man slurs, “M’name is Adam, by the way”. 

  
  
Rey smiles feebly, directing her attention at the couple of people who have filed in behind him at this point. 

  
  
“Well, what can I get you for real, Adam?” she smiles in earnest this time, hoping to save face with her other customers. 

  
  
Adam’s face falls slightly, “Uhh yeah, can I getta flat white?” Rey whispers  _ sure _ and goes about pouring his drink. The same drink he orders every other time he’s in there, as if she didn’t know that by now. She supposes the alcohol doesn’t really change anything, it’s Friday after the standard work week, he was probably at one of the nearby bars unwinding after a busy work week. She can’t fault him for that. 

 

“Thank ya,” he says, winking. Something about  _ that _ makes her stomach churn. Still, she smiles back in turn and gestures to the next person in line. 

 

~ 

 

Back at home, Rey flicks on the light to find Rose snoring on the couch. The light seems to rouse her at least a little and Rey sighs. She can hardly wait to tell her friend what happened.

 

“Hey there,” Rey whispers, smiling her first genuine smile of the day. Rose’s face scrunches up in a yawn and she moves to make room on the couch. Rey sits down beside her, practically buzzing out of her skin. 

 

“How was your day?” she asks, still smiling.

  
  
“It was alright,” Rose yawns again and glances at the clock on the stove in the kitchen, “Shit, I can’t believe it’s this late already, I’ve been napping for hours. I thought I’d be up before you got home”. 

  
  
“It’s okay! You were sleepy, you should sleep,” Rey begins, “Sooooo, you’ll never guess what happened tonight!”

 

“What’s that?” Rose exclaims.

  
  
“Well… mystery Alpha has a name. His name is Adam… and he has my number now!” Rey grins wide. At this Rose squeals, her hands flapping excitedly. 

  
  
“So what, has he texted you yet?” Rose asks sternly, already demanding  _ all _ the details. 

 

“Oh shit,” Rey starts, digging through her apron for her phone, “I totally forgot to check!”. Lo and behold, there is a message waiting for Rey when she pulls up her texting app.   
  


<Hey it Adam!>

  
Rey quickly taps back.   
  
  
<Hey, how are you tonight?>

 

She locks her phone again and looks up at Rose’s expectant face.

 

“He just said “hey”, Rose,” Rey sighs, “He’s not begging me to carry his babies quite yet”.

 

Rose devolves into giggles at this, before looking up at Rey incredulously.  
  
  
“Well, give it time and he will. There aren’t nearly as many pretty Omegas as there used to be, so you’re a rare treat,” Rose prattles on, “And besides, I know you didn’t mean that literally”.

 

Rey grimaces, “Yeah, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that yet…”

  
  
Rose giggles again and smiles back at Rey, “Well you never know what’s going to happen!”

 

“Sure,” Rey begins, “but I’m a virgin, so it’s  _ not likely _ .”

 

Rose fake-gasps and covers her face with her hands.

 

“ _ Why didn’t you tell me!?”  _ she asks incredulously, continuing her chorus of giggles. 

  
  
Rey punches her lightly on the arm and grins.

 

“Shut up Rose”, she starts, “You  _ knew _ that!”

 

Rey’s phone  _ pings _ and Rose’s face falls. 

  
  
“What did he say??” Rose exclaims, all seriousness.

 

Rey looks down and unlocks her phone.

 

<M okay, Im drubk. wyd.>

 

That’s not entirely promising.

 

“He said he’s drunk. And by the look of his text, he’s wasted,” Rey says, sighing at Rose, “Why do all the hot Alphas think it’s necessary to drink in excess?” 

  
  
“It’s not ALL the hot Alphas, Rey,” Rose states matter-of-fact, “Just the ones you like. And maybe because they’re all in competition with each other, that  _ has _ to become exhausting at some point. I’d drink too if it was me versus everyone. You tend to like the really Alpha Alphas, Rey”. 

 

Rey sighs again, “I guess you aren’t  _ wrong _ . What should I say?”

 

“You should be honest with him. Disapprove of his drinking, so he knows to nip it in the bud if he’s seriously into you”, Rose tuts.

 

“I don’t want to piss him off Rose! I just don’t like that he’s as drunk as he apparently is. I wonder how often he’s like that? He had been drinking when he came into First Order earlier tonight”. 

  
  
“You are completely oblivious aren’t you?”

  
  
“What do you mean?” Rey asks, her face full of confusion.

 

“I mean, he hasn’t made a move up until tonight, right? He obviously has confidence issues, maybe he had to get  _ lubricated _ in order to hit on you?” Rose states optimistically, “He just sounds like he’s nervous, he has every right to be”. Rose levels Rey with a meaningful stare.

 

Rey sighs deeply, and turns her attention back to her phone screen. 

  
  
<That’s nice. I don’t drink much… and I’m just hanging out with my roommate tonight.>   


 

“How does this look?” Rey shows her the text conversation again.

 

“Perfect”, Rose says, “So now that that’s taken care of, what do you want to do tonight?”

 

Rey glances at the clock on the stove, 11:11PM, and silently makes a wish. 

  
  
“It’s pretty late Rose,” Rey complains, “How does pizza and beer sound? We can watch a movie?”

 

“Again, perfect”, Rose smiles and gets up to grab her phone off the charger, pulling up her Doordash app. They decide on a place that delivers both pizza AND beer so they don’t have to order separately. While they wait on their dinner to arrive, the girls search through Netflix before deciding on an indie rom-com. Rey’s phone  _ pings _ again.

 

<Shame. Was gona ask if u wanted to cum over.>

 

Rey blushes a deep ruby at his boldness, hoping desperately that was just a Freudian slip and not him intentionally being nasty.

 

<Sorry, we’re in for the night. Maybe we could go out sometime this weekend?>

  
Rey blushes again to herself, this time her fault. It’s her turn to be bold. His reply comes quickly. 

  
<Yes, pls.>

  
Rey smiles at her phone, and quickly taps back with a few suggestions of as to where they could meet up. They eventually decide on a local Thai place, Sunday at 3:00PM. 

  
The pizza and beer arrive shortly after their plans are finalized and both girls sink into their plush couch, their focus on the TV. The last thing Rey remembers is the antagonist saving the protagonist from drowning, before she feels her eyes grow heavy, and then the comfortable wave of sleep enfolds her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam, m'boy, you might have a drinking problem. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this! You all rock! Your support means everything and then some.
> 
> I need to forewarn you all though, I'm horrible about keeping on a regimented update schedule. It might get dicey. Thanks for your patience in advance! 
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely fiancé, who supports me in everything I do even though he just /doesn't get/ fanfiction.


	3. Two Shots of Espresso with Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's next run-in with the businessman is less than pleasant.

Rey wakes on the couch, a crick in her neck where she laid at the wrong angle for too long. A glance at the clock reveals it is much too early to be awake and her head is pounding. Moving slowly, she pries herself from the couch and quickly rushes to the bathroom. The light flicks on and another wave of pain hits her aching temple. She quickly relieves herself and washes her hands, splashing cold water on her face in the process. There is some relief in the action, and she smiles wryly to herself in the mirror. Her eyes are slightly puffy and red, but seem to be going down with the cooling effect from the water. The time was 06:33AM last she checked, but she doesn’t have to be at work until 1:00PM, so there’s thankfully plenty of time to recover. Rey pads back out into the living room and finally notices the mess of pizza boxes and beer bottles strewn across the coffee table. It seemed each girl was able to put down an entire six-pack of beer before falling asleep. Rey groans, not looking forward to cleaning that mess up. She picks up the pizza boxes and takes them over to the fridge, sliding them easily onto the top shelf. She turns the TV off, and slinks off to her bedroom, where she undresses down to her underwear and slips into bed. The cool sheets immediately pacify her throbbing head, and she falls victim to the throes of sleep once again.    
  
~   
  
Rey wake with a start, an hour before her alarm is meant to go off. Which, she supposes, isn’t the worst thing to happen considering a shower might help ease the ache that’s now settled into her bones. Rey sniffs the air around her, and it takes her a moment to realize what she’s smelling. Could it be? 

  
  
She rolls unceremoniously out of bed and stands, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a haphazardly tossed t-shirt. She looks down and frowns, noting a large stain gracing the front of it. It’s not like Rose will care, she guesses.

 

Cautiously peering around the corner into the kitchen, Rey’s suspicions are confirmed. 

  
  
“You made eggs benedict, didn’t you Rose?” she smirks, taking a seat in their tiny breakfast nook. 

 

Rose grins back eagerly, “Yep! I finally decided to make it again, it’s been since you-know-who, y’know?”

 

Rey smiles back, “I’m glad you’re finally getting over him. Screw Rog-”

 

Rose interrupts with a loud  _ shhhhh _ and presses one finger to her lips,  “We don’t use his name in this house. It’s like Beetlejuice.”

 

Rey chortles a bit.

 

“Whatever you say!”

 

Rose quickly wraps up cooking and begins plating their meals, even going as far as garnishing their plates with chopped parsley.    
  
“Voila!”

 

The two dig in to their lucious hangover meal, quickly devouring every last morsel. 

 

Rey’s headache is a thing of the past, and her whole-body ache seems to be following suit.

 

“I’m going to shower before work, did you need to too?” Rey asks.

 

Rose shakes her head, “It’s all you. I’m going to clean up the living room, then I’ve got a couple of papers I need to start on”. 

  
  
Rey smiles, secretly glad she doesn’t have to clean up the majority of their mess. It wasn’t like it was too hateful either way. 

  
  
She pulls a towel from the linen closet and proceeds to take her much needed shower. 

 

Finding a clean work uniform proves to be challenging, and she makes a mental note to do laundry after her shift.

 

Finally dressed, Rey leaves her bedroom refreshed and ready to head to work. She has an hour before her shift, but knows the seven block trek can take nearly half an hour. Better to be early than late at any rate. 

  
  
The walk to work is uneventful, Rey takes her time, enjoying the crisp autumn air. There’s a slightly deeper chill to it, moreso than is pleasant to most people, but Rey’s body temperature is still elevated from the alcohol so she finds it welcoming. 

  
  
Upon arriving to work, Rey greets her coworkers behind the counter with a chipper “hello!”. 

  
  
Tasha grumbles something about it being too early in the day for that kind of nonsense, despite it being afternoon. Rey guesses her bad mood might have something to do with the severe hangover she had to work through that morning, knowing full-well how Tasha likes to party. 

  
  
She is greeted by an equally chipper “hello!” from her other coworker Finn.  _ Thank goodness he’s in a good mood,  _ she thinks to herself,  _ otherwise this is going to be a long shift.  _

  
“What did you guys do last night?” she finds herself asking, walking around the counter to get closer to them so they didn’t have to shout.    


  
Finn starts in with some grand tale about the date he went on the night before. 

  
  
“His name is Poe,” he begins, “and he’s a pilot! How sexy is that?” Finn does a very obvious eyebrow waggle.

 

Rey laughs, “And is he a beta as well or did you finally man-up and snag an Alpha?”

  
  
Finn’s deep blush answers her question thoroughly enough, and even Tasha finds it in herself to giggle.

 

“I’m glad for you Finn!” Rey exclaims, before turning her gaze to Tasha.

  
  
“And what about you, lady?”

  
  
Tasha rolls her eyes, “What do you think I did? I saw you scent me when you first walked in,  _ Rey”.  _

__   
__   
It’s Rey’s turn to blush. Scenting between your own designation is generally viewed as an OK thing to do, but Tasha is right, she could smell the residual alcohol under her scent and copious perfume before she even opened her mouth. 

  
  
“Where did you go, then?” Rey asks. 

 

Tasha begins a long and winding diatribe against the bouncer at the first club she went to not letting her in because she was already drunk, then finally finding a club near Occidental Square that would let her in. She waxes poetic about the decor in the cocktail lounge, and before Rey knows it, it’s time to clock in and relieve Tasha. The wave of relief that crosses her face when she realizes it’s time to go is boundless and hilarious to both Rey and Finn. Without much further ado, Tasha is gone and it’s just the two of them left running the counter. 

  
  
“So… guess what finally happened last night?” she asks, looking upon Finn expectantly. 

  
  
“I dunno, did you finally lose your v-card?” Finn smirks, knowing exactly how to make Rey blush. And blush she does.

 

“I told you not to tell anyone about that!” she hisses lowly. 

 

“I haven’t told anyone about it!” Finn laughs. He immediately realizes his mistake when a deep voice clears his throat from across the counter. 

 

Rey spins around still blushing, but before she even catches his eye she  _ smells _ him. He’s the smell of ozone, of freshly cut grass, and amber. She immediately recognizes his scent and her blush deepens. 

  
  
“Welcome to First Order Roasters, my name -” Finn begins before being cut off by his deep and rumbling voice.

 

“She knows what I  _ want,”  _ the businessman huffs. Her mind fizzles for a moment, curious of as to whether this man meant what he wanted to drink, or if he wanted _her._ Rey searches her memory for just a moment before recalling the strange, cold beverage he ordered last time. 

  
  
“I’ve got this one Finn,” she breathes, her eyes saying  _ stand down.  _ She quickly pours the espresso into the cup, followed by the cold milk. 

  
  
With a smile, she brings the cup over to the man standing across the counter. He takes a small sip of it and frowns.

 

“First, you call me names, then I walk into you discussing  _ intimate matters _ ,” the man begins, “You must really want to be fired, don’t you?” Rey shrinks once again under his intense gaze. Just like last time, she feels herself grow wet with slick and in moments her thighs are soaked. Something about this Alpha and his voice, no matter what he’s saying, turns her on like no other. It actually takes a moment for her to process what he’s just said.    


  
“N-no sir, I’m sorry!” Rey gasps, finally finding her voice. 

  
  
The man still frowns, though the corner of his mouth twitches upwards for what seems like a nano-second. If she isn’t mistaken, she notices him take a particularly deep breath in through the nose, almost as if - no, he can’t be. 

  
  
He’s  _ scenting her.  _

 

It’s one thing for two Omegas to scent each other, but for an Alpha to scent an Omega is another matter entirely. It’s  _ inappropriate,  _ especially for strangers. 

  
  
“AND you’re hungover… that’s three strikes, little Omega,” the businessman sneers. She’s silently praying he doesn’t ask to speak to her manager.    


  
Rey submits dutifully, “I’m so sorry sir, it won’t happen again sir.” 

 

The businessman’s mouth curls into a wicked grin, “It’d better not. I know Mister Snoke personally and he’d hate to hear how awfully you treat your customers”. 

  
  
Rey gulps audibly this time. “Yes sir”.

  
With that, the man saunters out the door, his long legs carrying him quickly. Rey tries to ignore the stirring in her gut.

  
  
Rey looks sheepishly at Finn, whose mouth has fallen agape. 

 

“What the hell did you do to that man, Rey?” he asks incredulously. Rey just shakes her head. 

 

“As far as I know, nothing really. He’s just a bitter man,” she states, “This is only his second time in here as far as I know, the last time he was just downright rude to me. I may have muttered some unsavory things under my breath and he might have overheard me…

  
Finn gasps, “You of all people, I never would have guessed! Shame on you!” he says playfully. 

  
Rey grins back at him, “Guess I’d better treat him like royalty next time he comes in!”   


  
Finn just chuckles. 

  
“ _ Smells  _ like you might have a little crush on the businessman,” Finn chuckles, moving out of the way when she tries to swat at his arm.

 

“Is it really that noticeable?” she asks quietly. Finn nods. “Well, shit”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeew buddy, I think I'm getting ahead of myself with the updates here!


	4. Frappe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets ready for her date with Adam.

Rey spends the rest of the afternoon at the coffee shop in a daze, occasionally joking with Finn but mostly keeping to herself. She greets customers robotically, treating each transaction with as much care as she can muster considering she’s ‘been warned’. After a long and drawn-out shift, it’s finally time to head home. She hugs Finn goodbye, and waves at him through the glass as she steps out into the frost-chilled November air. It’s not quite winter yet, but the nighttime sure hints at it. 

 

Rey makes it three blocks hugging herself tightly before she regrets not bringing a jacket with her to work. She picks up her pace, moving at a brisk walk, but then stops, ears piqued. It sounds like someone is walking behind her. She whips around, but no one’s there. 

 

Rey immediately pulls out her phone, clicks over to her contacts, and dials Rose. 

 

She picks up on the third ring with a cheery “hello!”. 

 

“Rose!” Rey rasps, “You have to help me… I think I’m being followed home from work…”

  
  
Rose gasps, “Oh Rey, I told you you needed to get a car months ago! It just isn’t safe anymore!”

 

Rey thinks about the neighborhood and silently agrees. It might be relatively cheap to live there, but at what cost?

 

“Can you meet me halfway? Walk two blocks south, you know the way to the coffee shop. I should see you soon,” she begins, “Just stay on the phone with me, please?”    
  
“Of course,” Rose coos, and Rey can hear her putting on a jacket, then shortly after the slam of the front door. Rey picks up her pace once again, practically trotting. It’s 8 excruciatingly long minutes before the outline of Rose comes into sight. Rey almost pisses herself with relief. 

  
“Oh thank  _ stars _ you’re here!” Rey pulls her friend into a tight hug, “I was so worried I’d end up locked in somebody’s basement! Or worse!”. 

 

Rose laughs, “I wouldn’t let that happen to you! But this was scary, let’s get you home”. 

 

The pair walk home in relative silence, arms draped loosely over shoulders. Once home, Rose turns to Rey and says, “Y’know, you wouldn’t have to worry about this if you’d just find an Alpha to take care of you…” Rey snorts.

 

“Yeah, like being mated would stop a rapist or a murderer!” Rey scoffs, “besides, I have a date with a  _ very handsome  _ Alpha tomorrow!”    
  
Rose chuckles, “It would seem that you do, wouldn’t it. Can I do your makeup?”

 

Rey grimaces, but nods all the same. “Sure, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Nothing too extreme though!” 

 

Both girls laugh, knowing Rose’s style is anything but. 

 

Rey says her goodnights, and slips off to bed. 

 

~

 

Her alarm goes off at noon on Sunday, a shrill reminder of the day to come. Rey huffs, swinging one leg over the side of her bed. She doesn’t want to shower, or put on makeup, or go out anymore. After last night’s little scare, Rey isn’t so sure she’s okay with meeting this mystery Alpha alone, and for a moment considers asking Rose if she’ll shadow her.

 

_ What do you have to be worried about, Rey?  _ She thinks to herself,  _ You’re meeting in a public place in broad daylight. You’ll be fine. _

 

Her mind set, she springs out of bed and is grateful for the solid ground beneath her feet. She had had a dream that she was falling, and no one was there to catch her.

 

_ That might all be changing,  _ she thinks, smiling to herself.  _ Now  _ she’s in the right mood for her impending date.

 

~

 

Rey takes her time in the shower, reveling in the near-scalding water and the soothing scent of her eucalyptus body scrub. The coarseness of the soap leaves her skin pink and soft. She chose eucalyptus to compliment the notes she’s been told inundates her scent -  _ lemon, white musk, and cherry blossom.  _ She rarely thinks twice about the way she smells, but today she’s going to amp it up, best to make a good first impression she supposes. 

 

Stepping from the stall gingerly, she pats herself dry. She reaches into the medicine cabinet and snags a half empty bottle of perfume, Tocca’s  _ Simone.  _ With a top note of lemon, floral mid-notes, and white musk at the base, it’s almost if the perfume was made for her personally. She bought the bottle years ago after an Alpha at the perfume counter suggested she try it. He couldn’t have been more right. A couple of spritzes at her pulse-points, and she’s ready to take on the world. Before she forgets, Rey dumps out a small round pill into her palm and swallows it dry. Padding gently to her bedroom, Rey peers ominously into her closet - the place they chose to meet isn’t particularly upscale, even though the quality of the food would suggest otherwise - and sighs deeply. It’s not like she has nice clothes. The majority of her closet consist of either comfortable or work-related. Maybe she could ask Rose to borrow one of her dresses? 

 

Wrapped in her terry-cloth robe, Rey makes her way down the hall to Rose’s room to find her friend typing away on her laptop, tinny music filtering out through it’s weak speakers. 

  
  
“Hey chick!” she exclaims, looking up to greet Rey, “You almost ready to go?” 

  
  
Rey shakes her head, “I’m working on it… do you have anything I could borrow to wear? It seems I don’t have the appropriate garb for dating”. Rose laughs. 

  
  
“Of course you can, come in and take a look!”

  
  
Rey strides across the room to the closet that mirrors hers. Except this one is chock full of dresses and frilly, lacy things. She grins ear to ear, plucking at the hem of a beautiful red lace dress. 

  
  
“What do you think about this one?” she pulls it from the closet. Rose’s face immediately lights up.

 

“Yes, that one!” she states, “In fact, you can have it. Red washes me out”. 

 

Rey’s grin broadens, “Thank you so much!”. 

  
  
Rose waves a hand to dismiss her thanks, “Think nothing of it. I need to get rid of a bunch of my stuff anyway… so, you ready to do your makeup, then?”

 

Rey nods, leading Rose into their shared bathroom. Her best friend immediately starts pulling things from drawers and rifling through the cluttered countertop. After a couple minutes, she has both arms full of things and gestures to Rey to go back out in the hall. 

  
  
“Let’s do your makeup near a window, the natural light will help me color-match you better,” she explains, leading Rey to their sunny breakfast nook. Placing her war-paint on the table, she begins immediately swatching foundations on Rey’s face. It takes several attempts, but she finally finds one that looks like it could be a match. Rose takes her time applying foundation, then concealer, finally powdering her face with a large puff.

  
  
“We’re halfway done already!” Rose chirps gleefully, so very obviously in her natural element, “Just gotta finish the face, then I can start on your eyes”.  _ So much for subtle,  _ Rey thinks. She endures ten more minutes of contour, bronze, blush, highlight, and even more powder, before Rose declares she’s done with the face and can start on the eyes now. 

 

“For your eyes, how do you feel about winged liner?” Rose asks. Rey just shrugs. 

  
  
“Never worn it before, do what you want. Just keep it simple,” she says. Rose grins and gets to it, flicking her wrist expertly. In a matter of minutes, with only a couple of slight adjustments, her makeup is done and Rose hands Rey a small hand-mirror. 

  
  
“So what do you think, lady?” she asks expectantly. Rey audibly gasps. 

  
  
“Rose! You’ve outdone yourself. It’s  _ perfect! _ ” Rey exclaims. Truly, it’s  perfect. What feels like a lot of makeup to Rey truly isn’t. She hardly looks like she is wearing makeup, save the spiky eyeliner. 

 

Rose just beams.

 

“Oh shit!” Rey screeches, glancing at the clock, “I have to be there in half an hour. I’ll never make it on foot!” Rose laughs heartily. 

 

“I’ll drive ya, silly! You don’t have to walk everywhere, you know that right?”

 

Rey joins in the laughter.    
  
“Well thank you! So if this date tanks, can I text you to come get me too?” she asks. Rose nods emphatically. 

  
“Of course. But don’t be thinking like that, I’m sure it’ll be lovely!”

 

_ I certainly hope so,  _ Rey thinks.

 

Five minutes later, both girls are locking up the front door and piling into Rose’s beat-up old Buick. 

 

It’s a ten minute drive to the restaurant, and Rey is grateful that she’s early for once. They ride in silence, Rey too nervous and Rose too excited to speak. 

 

Once she parks, Rose turns to Rey, “I hope this is everything you’ve ever wanted and then some!” she squeals, wrapping Rey in a tight hug. Rey smiles wanly as the butterflies in her stomach reach a fever-pitch. She tugs gently on the door handle and steps out of the car, walking briskly toward the entrance to the restaurant, afraid that if she looks back she’ll jump back in the car and beg to be driven home. 

  
Pulling on the door, Rey enters the brightly lit restaurant. The decor is no-frills, and she is greeted immediately by the hostess. 

  
  
“How many today?” the kind-faced woman asks. Rey holds up two fingers, not too confident in her voice at the moment. The woman nods as if she understands Rey’s plight. She leads her to a small two-top at the back of the restaurant near the restrooms. Rey notes as she walks behind the woman, that the restaurant is damn-near empty.  _ Of course it is, numbnuts, it’s 3PM on a Sunday,  _ she thinks to herself.    


  
Rey takes a seat facing the door, and is grateful when the hostess brings her a glass of cold water. She smiles at Rey warmly before leaving her to her own devices. It’s a whole fifteen minutes ( _ he’s late,  _ she can’t help but notice) before the front door opens again. Rey’s whole body goes cold, and before she can catch herself she hears herself whisper, “ _ oh no”.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to everyone who's commented and bookmarked and read. I love you! I promise, it's going to get juicy soon. You'll see. Mua-ha-ha. 
> 
> As always, beta'd by my fiancé, who exclaimed "but this chapter's 400 more words than the last one!" before begrudgingly reading it over for me.


	5. Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date goes... interestingly. 
> 
> T/W: Non-con. Stop reading after they pull up to Rey's apartment if you don't want to read sexual assault.

Rey can’t pin down what exactly about Adam sends her over the edge with anxiety. She  _ smells  _ him before she sees him. His scent has morphed past pine and oud and now has a positively brackish undertone. His grin when he sees her causes her stomach to flip. This is  _ not good.  _

 

Rey musters up her most convincing faux-smile - the one she often uses with rude customers - and greets the man walking up to her. 

  
  
“Hello!” she says, overly cheery.  _ Dial it back a bit.  _

 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Adam oozes, “Sorry I’m late, I had to take care of something real quick”. Rey smiles, for real this time. 

  
  
“It’s alright, I would have been late had my friend not dropped me off,” she begins, “So how’s your day been so far?” 

  
  
“It’s been okayish,” he smiles less threateningly and Rey’s pulse slows down by a fraction. The salty undertone in his scent seems to be dying down. She also notes, disappointingly, that he’s wearing some awful Hugo Boss-esque cologne that she can’t stand. 

 

“Hmm,” Rey hums, distracted by the way his gaze seems intent on devouring her. She clenches her teeth together. 

 

“So what are you into, Miss Rey?” Adam grins again. Rey is quickly finding there’s something  _ off _ with the way he smiles. It’s too toothy or something. 

 

“I quite like coffee, as you might have noticed,” Rey states plainly, “but other than that, I don’t really have many hobbies. I mostly hang out with my roommate, listen to music, read books. I’m rather boring”. Adam laughs. 

  
  
“I wouldn’t say that’s boring. Maybe you just need to get out more, try new things?” he suggests. Rey silently agrees with him. 

  
  
It’s at that moment the server walks up to them and takes their order. Rey chooses pad thai, Adam orders something called gaeng keow wan kai, which he quickly explains is a type of curry. 

 

“So, Rey, tell me more about yourself, what are your dreams and goals?” he asks. Rey has to think for a moment. 

  
  
“I suppose I want to make enough money to move somewhere else, somewhere less drizzly and with more sunshine,” she begins, “As for my dreams, I always wanted to be an artist growing up”. Rey loses herself in the memory of herself at six years old, finger-painting in her kindergarten classroom on a large roll of paper. Adam seems to take note of her pensive stare and gives her a moment to reminisce. 

 

“Those aren’t awful dreams and goals, Rey,” Adam starts, “As for me…” he goes off on a minutes long brag-fest about his office job, something about making six-figures before he was thirty, Rey barely listens. She knows Alphas, and how they love stroking their own egos, and this one doesn’t seem to be much different. She’s partially annoyed, having hoped he would be so much unlike the others. She comes out of her stupor just as he’s wrapping up his verbal onslaught.

 

“… and that’s how I ended up beating them at their own game!” he says triumphantly. Rey just nods, willing their food to come soon. As if on cue, the waitress walks over with two steaming plates and sits them down.

 

“Enjoy!” she says enthusiastically. Rey thanks her profusely.

Rey rapidly shovels the hot food into her mouth, taking care to not burn herself – she only slows down for a moment to take a sip of cool water. In a moment of bravery, she glances up at Adam to find he’s started to speak about himself  _ yet again,  _ and doesn’t show any signs of stopping. Rey groans quietly.

Adam stops in the middle of his sentence and levels her with a stare.

 

“You okay there?” he asks.

 

Rey blushes, “Yeah, it’s just… this food is so good!”. Adam flashes her a toothy grin.

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he chortles, “As I was saying…” he continues prattling on.

 

Rey slows down a bit at this point, wanting to savor the food and hopefully find some redeeming qualities in the man sitting across from her. She studies his face as he talks; it’s only now she notices the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, and the way his ears wiggle when he laughs.

_ Maybe,  _ she thinks silently,  _ I could fall in love with him. _

 

Rey feels her phone vibrate in her purse. 

  
  
“I’m sorry Adam, excuse me,” Rey states plainly, cutting him off. He snarls quietly, and Rey writes it off as unchecked Alpha aggression.  _ That’s no excuse,  _ she thinks. She quickly runs to the restroom, slamming the door behind her. She lets herself slip to the floor, her heart pounding in her ears. 

 

She pulls her phone out of her shoulder bag and checks her messages, delighted to see that Rose has messaged her.

 

<So how’s it going?>

 

Rey taps back quickly. 

 

<It’s not the worst I guess…>

 

<Spill!> the reply comes quickly.

 

It takes a moment for Rey to figure out how to word it.

 

<He just gives me bad vibes, idk. He won’t stop talking about himself. And his scent has changed…>

 

Rose doesn’t respond, Rey even waits a couple of minutes before sighing and putting her phone back in her purse and pulling herself off the dirty ground. She brushes off her butt, making sure she isn’t covered in grime, before washing her hands and unlocking the door. 

  
  
When she makes her way back to the table, Adam is impatiently tapping away at his phone. She sits back down and smiles warmly, hoping he catches her eye. He looks up from his phone after a few awkward moments, and frowns. 

  
  
“Rey, are you on suppressants?” he asks brusquely. She gasps at the insensitivity of the question. 

  
  
“Yes, of course!” Rey exclaims, hugging herself tightly. 

 

“Hmm…” Adam hums, “I’m finding that hard to believe. Your scent is stronger than it’s ever been before. Have you perhaps missed a dose?”

 

Rey thinks back over the last few weeks before shaking her head emphatically. Adam  _ hmms _ again, before going back to his phone. The rest of the meal passes by in relative silence. At one point Adam asks Rey about her family and seems less than impressed that she doesn’t have one. Rey’s heart sinks.  _ What do I do if he doesn’t like me?  _

 

The check comes in short order and Adam pays for the both of them. Rey pulls out her phone to text Rose to come get her, but Adam waves his hand. 

  
  
“Let me take you home, I insist.”

  
  
Rey nods silently, altogether unconcerned. If this date has shown her anything it’s that Adam is just another boring Alpha. Another fifteen minutes surely wouldn’t hurt. 

  
  
Adam walks her out to a newish-model Mazda and opens the door for her. His floorboard is littered with empty coffee cups and receipts. Rey doesn’t say a word as he pulls out into traffic, and begins driving toward her apartment. She texts Rose to let her know she’s getting a ride from him.

  
  
_ Wait… he knows where I live?!  _ Rey’s fight or flight response is immediately triggered. She hopes maybe he’ll take a wrong turn somewhere and she can chalk it up to coincidence. But after several correct turns, she’s sure he knows exactly where he’s going. 

  
  
“H-how do you know where I live?” she bravely finds her voice. 

  
  
Adam pales, not realizing his little slip-up. 

 

“Uhhh…. My uncle had your address. I might have asked for it before our date…” 

 

Rey is bewildered. Who the  _ fuck  _ was his uncle and why did  _ he  _ have her address. Rey doesn’t press any further, terrified for what Adam might reveal next. They ride in silence. 

  
  
Adam pulls in front of her apartment building with ease, and turns to face Rey. 

  
  
“I’m sorry if I startled you. I just… I just wanted to know everything I could about you, and when my uncle said he could help, I just couldn’t resist,” Adam begins, “I hope you don’t think less of me”. His hand finds her thigh.  _ Too warm,  _ she thinks, shivering. Adam coos.    
  
“In spite of this little hiccup, I think we had a pretty good time, don’t you?” he speaks, hand inching slowly up her leg. Rey is frozen, unsure of what to do. She doesn’t want this.  _ No, no, no.  _

 

“C’mere, let me kiss you,” Adam leans over the console and crushes his lips against hers. Rey finds no pleasure in the contact. All she feels is the icy pull in the back of her mind telling her to  _ run.  _

 

“Adam, no! Stop!” Rey exclaims, but her protest is stifled by another bruising kiss. She doesn’t want this. 

 

His hand has made it up under her skirt and to the more sensitive parts of her thigh. Her legs are naturally parted, not known for being particularly lady-like. She thinks about crushing his hand between her thighs but finds she’s still frozen in place. His hand is touching her  _ there _ and she feels like screaming.  _ No, no, no,  _ she keeps repeating in her mind, hoping she’ll find a way to break her reverie. The moment a finger tries to snake it’s way into her, Rey snaps, an elbow flying and positively crushing Adam’s nose. She hears a loud  _ crunch _ and suddenly her wits are back about her. 

 

She quickly pulls at the car-door handle and flies out of her seat, almost forgetting her purse. She snatches it out of the seat and slams the door, running up the steps to her apartment and inside the dimly-lit hall. A single light flickers. 

 

Catching her breath, Rey leans against her door for a moment before fumbling for her set of keys. She lets herself inside and finds Rose napping lazily on the couch. She quickly shakes her friend awake, hot tears streaming down her face.

 

“W-what’s going on?” Rose shoots straight up the moment she catches the teardrops staining Rey’s face. For several long moments all Rey can do is shake her head. 

  
  
“I think. Rose, I think I was just assaulted,” she begins sobbing in earnest the moment the words tumble from her lips. Rose is silent, she moves over to let Rey sit next to her. Pulling her into her lap, Rose strokes Rey’s hair gently as more sobs course through her delicate frame. 

 

“You’ll have to tell me everything, as soon as you can. This is serious,” Rose begins, “I swear to god, I’m going to castrate that man the next time I see him”. 

 

Rey sniffles, looking up at her friend. 

 

“I couldn’t move, Rose, I froze up completely. I told him no, but he just kept going!” more sobs threaten to send Rey into hysterics. Rose  _ shhhs _ gently, still stroking her younger friend’s hair. She moves on to rubbing her back in circles. Nothing seems to help.

 

It’s another hour before Rey finds the strength to sit up, and another thirty minutes before she can speak. 

  
  
“I’m going to bed now,” she says robotically, pulling herself to her feet and down the hall despite Rose’s protests.

 

Once alone, Rey crumples into bed, still dressed. She doesn’t think she can cry anymore but the tears still threaten to fall. Her mind is blank, haunted by the day’s events. In only minutes, Rey falls asleep, worn out and boneless. She doesn’t dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry. Second of all, I'm sorry, Third... well, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as frick, my man is away at the moment and I couldn't wait to post this painful, painful chapter. Trust me, it hurt to write as much as it's gonna hurt to read.


	6. Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers herself.

The following days slip through Rey’s fingers like sand, time inconsequential. It takes her a couple of days off work to muster up the mental strength to return. When she begins working again, her performance is lackluster at best, and Finn is the only one to notice. 

 

“What’s worrying you, Peanut?” he asks gently. Still numb from crying for two days straight, Rey doesn’t answer, just shakes her head and Finn doesn’t pressure her. She walks through the next two weeks in a fugue state. It’s a Wednesday morning when she wakes up and she finally feels  _ right  _ again.

  
  
“Good morning, Finn!” she says, setting her stuff down on the counter. She laughs at the face he makes at her greeting. 

  
  
“Well good morning to you too, sunshine!” he chortles, reaching around to snag her in a headlock. She laughs heartily now, swatting playfully at his arms to make him let her go. “You’re back to your old self I see…” he says cautiously. 

 

Rey just smiles and takes her place behind the counter. 

  
  
“It sure seems like it,” she says, and leaves it at that. 

  
  


~

 

Nearly a week later, Rey is cleaning coffee mugs when someone steps up to the counter and clears their throat. She smells him before she sees him and groans.  _ Ozone, freshly cut grass, and amber.  _

 

“Welcome to First Order Roasters, my name is Rey, how can I help you?” she greets him sweetly, grateful he let her finish her introduction for once.

 

“The usual, please,” the businessman states curtly. His brown eyes crinkle ever-so-slightly. 

 

_ He even said please!  _ her mind supplies.

 

“Coming right up!” she begins making his coffee, taking extra care to grind the freshest beans she has. His drink, being a relatively simple one, is finished in just over two minutes. Being 2PM on a Wednesday, the coffee shop is empty save Finn - who’d retreated to the back room moments before the businessman entered - herself, and the businessman. Rey turns back around to hand him his coffee and very nearly drops it. His eyes are burning a hole straight through her, and she can tell by the way his nostrils flare that he’s scenting her once again. It takes everything she’s got to stop the wave of slick she feels threatening to drip down her thighs. She strides over to the counter and sits his drink down. 

 

“Have a nice day, sir!” she says cheerfully. The businessman frowns. 

 

“You shouldn’t be at work, Omega”, he states plainly, still frowning. He doesn’t elucidate. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” she asks, crossing her arms. 

 

The businessman shakes his head and  _ laughs,  _ “You can’t be serious, you don’t know?”

 

It’s now Rey’s turn to frown. 

  
  
“No, I don’t know what you mean,” she begins, “Please elaborate?” 

  
  
He shakes his head again, “Have a nice day. And good luck.”

  
  
And with that, his long legs carry him out the door. Rey is left speechless, her shock broken only by Finn returning to his post beside her.    


  
“What did I miss?” he asks. 

  
  
Rey shakes her head, “I-I’m not too sure”. 

 

“Are you okay?” Finn asks, looking her once over. Rey nods slowly. 

 

“Yeah, I think so. I just need a minute,” she says. Several long moments pass before realization finally dawns upon her. 

  
  
“Hey Finn?” 

  
  
“Yeah, chica?”

  
  
“Do I… smell any different to you?” she asks. She knows Finn is a beta, but if her suspicions are true, which she’s sure they are, he should notice a slight change in scent as well. 

  
  
“Uhhh… I mean, now that you mention it, yeah. You smell a little bit warmer, like sunshine warming the sand. Are you okay?” 

  
  
Rey laughs heartily, and turns to her friend. 

  
  
“Seems like I’ll be taking an impromptu week off of work,” she whispers, “I think I’m going into heat”.

 

~

 

Rey’s suspicions are confirmed the following morning, when she wakes up in a puddle of her own sweat, a delicious throbbing keeping tempo between her legs. The night before, after her shift, Rey sits Rose down and explains what’s about to transpire. 

 

“So it’s like this…” she begins, “I’m going to be insatiably horny, I’m going to be sweating my ass off, and I’m going to be downright miserable for up to a week. Any questions?”    


 

Rose gawps at her, unsure of what to say next. 

 

“Yeah, a few questions,” she stammers. Rey just nods, willing her to ask.    


 

“First of all, how did this happen? I thought you were on suppressants!” 

 

Rey shakes her head, “I guess I must have missed a dose a few weeks back. I likely forgot before one of my shifts, if I was busy getting ready. I’m assuming that’s propelled me into a heat. Next question?”

  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

  
  
Rey smiles. “No, unless you can conjure up an Alpha that I’m madly in love with, that’s a no-go. I don’t want to lose my virginity to someone I don’t love…”

 

“Fair enough,” Rose giggles. 

 

“Any more questions?” Rey asks. Rose shakes her head. “Good, I’m going to bed now. G’night.”   
  
~

 

Rey soon finds her heat unbearable. It’s only the second day, she’s writhing naked in bed, trying to find some relief in the toy she’d ordered months ago but never used. It’s longer than it is girthy, with a thick flare at the base meant to mimic a knot. It was advertised as a beginners level instrument, and at this very moment Rey regrets listening to the website’s suggestion. She feels like she could take a tree at this point and would still not be satisfied. 

 

After her fifth orgasm in a row, Rey lays boneless and contemplates the texture of the ceiling.

 

Heaving herself out of bed, she throws on a ratty pair of shorts and a camisole and steps out of her bedroom for the first time in nearly twelve hours. She’s greeted by the smell of something delicious wafting down the hall from the kitchen. 

 

Turning the corner, Rey is greeted by her friend hard at work at the stove. Rose smiles when she senses Rey walk in. 

  
  
“Hey sweetums!” she says cautiously, looking up to meet Rey’s eye, “I thought you might be hungry. She waggles her eyebrows. 

  
  
Rey laughs, “I’m  _ starving _ !” 

  
  
“I’m making chicken marsala,” Rose begins, “should be done in just a couple of minutes!”

 

Rey takes a seat in their breakfast nook. As far as heats go, or as far as the heats she’d read about go, this one didn’t seem so bad. Sure, she’s mega horny and she’s dying from the literal heat despite it being the start of winter. She’d even kept her bedroom window open the night before. 

 

She’d been on suppressants since just before puberty, as a precaution. Her foster parents insisted, and since the government subsidized her healthcare they were free, so why not? Now that was not the case anymore, after turning 26 she was no longer covered. She has to buy them at cost now, which currently runs around $200.00 per month, and on a barista’s salary is near insufferable. More often than not, she has to resort to buying blocks of ramen from Walmart to have  _ something  _ to eat. It’s not all bad, Rey supposes, not when living with a culinary arts student whose parents foot her grocery bill.  _ As a learning expense,  _ Rose often reminds her. 

 

Lost in thought, Rey doesn’t notice when a piping hot plate of perfection is sat in front of her. 

 

“Earth to Rey!” Rose shouts, snapping Rey out of it. 

  
  
“Sorry,” she says, before taking a bite of the meal. It’s like heaven on her tongue. “This is SO good!” 

 

Rose nods emphatically in response and continues cutting up her food, “Thanks chick!”. 

  
  
The meal is gone too quickly and Rey feels the heat creeping up her neck even before she swallows her last bite. She knows, from her omega studies in high school, that her heat will climax around the fourth or fifth day, then rapidly subside.  _ So maybe it will get worse,  _ she thinks. 

 

Saying her goodbyes and goodnights, she retreats to her bedroom. She’s sore between her legs, but the ache isn’t entirely unpleasant. There’s a gentle throbbing, the promise of pleasure, and Rey feels another gush of slick stain her shorts.  _ Here we go again,  _ she thinks, laughing at herself. She locks the door behind her and shimmies out of her shorts and cami. 

  
  
Splaying on the bed, Rey doesn’t immediately reach for the toy. She does however, unceremoniously slide a finger inside herself, curling upwards towards the spongy patch of skin she now knows all too well. Prior to her heat Rey wasn’t one for masturbation, at least not often, but after a little experimentation and a lot of reading, Rey found herself more curious than ever regarding the things her body could do. She presses up harder and a new wave of slick gushes out between her legs and onto her sheets.

 

Rey doesn’t think of anyone in particular when she touches herself, she does like to think of how it would feel to be knotted, to feel her mate pressing deep inside her. She  _ really  _ likes to imagine his release, the feeling of being thoroughly filled. Even filthier, she likes the thought of being  _ bred,  _ being bent over and pinned to the mattress while being fucked mercilessly. For a virgin, Rey likes to think she has a pretty active imagination. Adding another finger to her slick cunt, Rey begins curling her fingers in earnest, chasing the tails of her next orgasm. She’s  _ thisclose _ when she loses her rhythm, fingers cramping. 

 

“Shit,” she curses, switching hands. Her right is less accustomed to the motion than her left, but she easily finds her rhythm again, building herself right back up. She uses her other hand to rub her clit, quick circular motions. It’s not perfect, but it’ll do.

 

Her back arches and for the briefest moment a pair of chocolatey brown eyes slip through her mind. Rey comes with a yelp, surprised by her own release. She gushes  _ hard _ , soaking the mattress.  _ Haven’t done that before,  _ she thinks. It takes several minutes before she stops seeing stars and begins to come back down to Earth. When she does, she laughs out loud at herself, nearing the point of hysterics. Incredulous, Rey stands and begins stripping the bed. 

  
_ Someone’s got a crush on the businessman,  _ she thinks, smiling to herself,  _ what the hell am I going to do about that?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure why it's so hard for me to write Rey masturbating - I read it nearly constantly, but I still really struggled writing this chapter. Anywhoo, enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd again because I'm impatient. All mistakes are my own.


	7. Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's next encounter with the businessman goes... well.

Rey goes back to work the following Friday. She feels awful having left her coworkers high and dry, but even moreso she just feels  _ awful.  _ She wasn’t really expecting to feel the greatest after the week she’d had, but she didn’t know it would be as bad as it was. It feels like every nerve in her body is shot to hell, she’s irritable and moody, and it definitely shows.

 

“What’s up buttercup?” Finn asks affectionately, placing his hand delicately on Rey’s arm as if to comfort her. She jerks away and glares at him. The look of hurt on his face causes her to sigh.

 

“I’m sorry Finn, I just don’t feel good” she states plainly, reaching around him to grab a clean mug. She fills it to the brim with their light roast and passes it off to a customer, “Heat has taken it out of me. I should feel better in a couple of days.”

 

Finn just nods.

 

It’s hours later, nearly closing time, when the bell above the door chimes for what feels like the millionth time that day. Rey groans, secretly hoping it’s her last customer of the evening. She doesn’t bother looking up, just wills Finn to take the hint and service the poor guy before she loses her shit.

 

Finn begins his greeting but is interrupted brusquely.

 

“I want  _ her  _ to make my coffee,” the man states. Rey whips around, gasping.

 

She meets his eyes and for a moment flashes back to the incident in her bedroom earlier that week. Rey blushes deeply.

 

“Sure.” she snaps, turning to begin making the espresso. She immediately regrets the tone of voice she used as she feels his gaze follow her movement, burning a hole straight through her. The two minutes it takes to make his coffee stretch out into what feels like an hour, the weight of his stare heavy, pinning her in place.

 

“I’m so sorry, sir,” she grovels, handing over his drink. The businessman says nothing for a long moment. Rey notices the corner of his mouth twitching as if a smile threatens to burst forth.

 

The man strides over to a high-top near the counter and sits his drink down. He walks back over to the counter and bends over to look Rey in the eye. She audibly gulps.

 

“You didn’t have an Alpha to help you, did you?” he whispers, low enough so Finn doesn’t hear. In fact, Rey notices, Finn seems wholly preoccupied by picking at his fingernails.

 

“That’s none of your business,  _ now is it?”  _ she bites back.

 

The man has the audacity to  _ laugh. _

 

“No, I suspect it isn’t,” he begins, “at any rate, I was worried for your well-being. Was that your first one?”

 

Rey blushes deeply again.

 

“Maybe…” she trails off, not meeting his eye. He walks back to his coffee and takes a sip. 

 

“Well, I hope I’m not being too forward, but if you need help next time don’t hesitate to give me a call”, he says, stepping forward to extend a business card. Rey takes a moment to consider reaching across the counter and slapping him silly. 

 

“As-if,” she grumbles, reaching out to snatch the card out of his hand. She turns it over in her hands a couple of times but doesn’t bother reading it. 

 

The businessman smirks, the first semblance of a smile she’s seen out of him. 

 

“I’ll see you around then,” he says, turning to leave. Rey doesn’t say another word, just watches appreciatively as walks out. There’s a few moments of silence before she hears Finn huff behind her. 

  
  
“Reeeeeeey,” he begins, “What the hell was that?” Rey shakes her head, smiling. 

  
  
“Your best guess is as good as mine!” she laughs, turning to face her coworker. She notices his eyebrow cocked and he stares her down. It’s not an accusatory stare, but it’s most definitely inquisitive. 

 

“So… what are you going to do?” he asks. Rey shrugs. 

  
  
“I dunno…” she says, and finally looks down at the card in her hand. The paper is thick, plusher than any she’d felt before.

 

_ Ben Solo, Esq. Attorney & Counselor At Law.  _

 

The card also lists his office address and work and cell phone numbers. Rey’s heart leaps when she learns his office is just down the street from her apartment, in a more affluent area of course. 

 

_ More like gentrified,  _ she muses. Pocketing the card, her and Finn set about their closing tasks, quickly tearing down the coffee carafes. They bid each other farewell and Rey begins her trek home.    
  
~

 

Rose isn’t home yet when Rey steps through the door. She opens her phone to find two unread texts from her friend. 

  
  
<Going dancing! Don’t wait up!>

 

<Shit, Roger’s here - what do I do???>

 

Rey laughs, quicklying typing out her reply. 

  
  
<Don’t confront him. That can only end poorly. Just enjoy your night, I have some news for you when you get home!>

 

Rey pockets her phone and makes her way to the kitchen, opening the fridge. She stares at the near-empty contents for so long her eyes cross. Deciding there’s nothing worth bothering with, she heats up some water on the stove, intent on scarfing down some ramen. While waiting for her water to boil, Rey pulls the business card out of her pocket and runs her thumb over the raised lettering. 

 

_ Ben Solo,  _ she thinks,  _ Where have I heard that name before? _

 

She goes about fixing her supper, and does indeed scarf it down quickly, burning her tongue in the process. 

  
  
Waiting for Rose to get home, Rey decides to do some digging. Pulling out her dinosaur of a laptop, she waits patiently for her search engine to boot up before typing in Ben’s name. 

  
  
The first several results are links to the law firm’s website, a couple of news articles mentioning his name as the attorney in rather large legal battles. Then, Rey gasps. She remembers where she’s heard his name before now. 

  
  
The fifth search term down is a link to another news article, titled  _ The Fall of the First Order?  _ She’s read the article before, but that doesn’t stop her from opening it and reading it again. 

 

_ Yesterday, in a surprise move by those presiding, the CEO of First Order Roasters, a man known simply as Snoke, is acquitted of all charges filed against him by the state of Washington.  _

 

Rey shudders, remembering how she felt when the story broke. 

 

She continues reading until Ben’s name jumps out at her. 

  
  
_ The prosecution, led by Ben Solo, of the law firm Hux & Solo, has declined to comment.  _

 

Rey hums contentedly. 

 

_ So he’s on the side of the good guys? _ Rey is very happy to learn that Ben isn’t actually a monster. In fact, he could kick puppies as a hobby and she’d still be rather pleased that he’d chosen the side of the oppressed and not that of the oppressor. Rey takes time to contemplate the way he’d looked at her earlier, not 

 

She hears the locks turn on the front door and is delighted to hear that Rose is home. Checking the time on her laptop - 02:00AM - she’s shocked to learn just how long she’d been sitting silently in thought.

 

Rose steps around the corner and groans, “So… I confronted Roger…”

 

Rey fake-gasps, “No you didn’t!” 

  
  
“Yes I did…”

 

“And? What did you learn?”

 

Rose laughs, “That men are assholes!”

 

“I don’t think it’s all men, Rose, just the men you date”, Rey laughs in time with her friend. 

  
  
“Have you forgotten about Adam so soon? I meant all men,” Rose says, immediately covering her mouth, “Oh my stars Rey, I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

Rey smiles wanly, “I know you didn’t mean it like that. But you aren’t wrong, at least not about him”. 

 

Rose chuckles, “So what news do you have for me?”

 

“I almost forgot… so there’s this guy…” Rey begins. Rose’s face immediately lights up. 

 

“And?” 

  
  
“And he’s incredibly attractive, and articulate, and kind of an asshole, but in a good way, I swear!” 

  
  
“What’s his name?”

  
  
“Ben Solo.”

 

“ _ The  _ Ben Solo? As in, tried to get your boss thrown in prison Ben Solo?” Rose gasps.    
  


“The very same,” Rey says wryly. She’s quite surprised that Rose remembered this, especially considering she didn’t have the same emotional investment in the article as Rey did. She vaguely recalls sending her a link to the article months ago following the proceedings. Shrugging, Rey continues. 

  
  
“Yeah, he comes into my coffee shop every couple of weeks and orders a strange coffee drink,” she says. Now it’s Rose’s turn to gasp.    
  


 

“He patronizes First Order Roasters, even after everything??” she says incredulously. Rey just nods. “He must  _ really  _ like your coffee!”

 

Rey winks, sending Rose into hysterics, “He likes  _ something  _ alright!” 

  
  
Both girls laugh together.

 

“So what went down?”

 

“Oh now THAT’S a story to tell!” Rey goes on to recount the scene from earlier in the day. At one point she even produces the business card to show her friend. 

 

“That’s kinda hot,” Rose says, “And kinda lecherous at the same time…” Rey nods in agreement. “So what are you going to do?”

  
  
“I don’t know…” Rey says pensively, “I haven’t really thought much about it. It’s not like I’m going to go into another heat any time soon, so it’s not like I can take him up on his offer. Not that I don’t want to, that is”. Both girls giggle.    


  
“You sure you want him to be your first?” Rose asks quietly. Rey shrugs. 

  
  
“I’m not sure. I’d like to know him well enough first, maybe get a taste for who he really is. All I know right now is that he’s a lawyer and how he likes his coffee,” Rey says, “but I might change my mind, we’ll see…”

 

“You should text him!” Rose exclaims, surprised she hadn’t thought of it before. 

  
  
“I should NOT text him,” Rey shouts. 

 

“No, you  _ should  _ text him. That way he has your number too,” she says. Rose reconsiders her first objection. 

  
  
“Okay, but I’m only going to say ‘hey’”. 

 

“You should,” Rose nods.

 

Sighing, Rey pulls her phone from her pocket and taps away, inputting his number and sending a short message. 

  
  
<Hey, this is Rey.>

 

“It’s done,” she says, “Now I’m going to bed”. The girls say goodnight to each other, and Rey retreats to her room. She lays in bed, scrolling through her phone, willing him to reply. Another hour passes, and Rey falls asleep without warning, exhaustion from the day consuming her. Her phone  _ dings _ shortly after, causing her to stir. 

  
  
She rolls over in bed and grabs her phone, smiling when she unlocks it and sees the response in the glowing screen. 

  
  
<Hello, Rey.>

 

She doesn’t respond, she’s too tired. She dreams of him, though, and that’s enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BLOWN AWAY by all of ya'll! Thank you so much! 
> 
> Unbeta'd again because of my impatience.


	8. Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you. And thanks for defending my honor,” she says, and begins to explain exactly what Adam did to her. As she tells the story, she notices Ben’s fist clenching and unclenching, and by the end he’s all white knuckles.

<Good morning.>

 

Rey’s phone blinks back at her as she stares down at the message in surprise.  Rey’s never gotten a good morning text before.

 

<Good morning!>

 

Rey stirred awake around 9, not having to be at work until noon. She found the text waiting for her, time-stamped 06:42AM.

 

_ He’s an early-riser,  _ she thinks to herself.

 

Dragging herself out of bed, Rey pads to the bathroom to begin her day. After a steamy shower and making damn-sure to take her suppressants, she walks back to her bedroom to check her phone.

 

No response.

 

Rey sighs, pulling on her black slacks and polo. She has roughly forty-five minutes until she has to leave for work, and in a spur-of-the-moment decision, Rey plays with makeup.

 

Standing in front of Rose’s mirror, Rey stares down the daunting task at hand. She doesn’t own a lick of makeup herself, but knows wholeheartedly that Rose wouldn’t mind if she used hers.

 

_ Keep it simple, stupid,  _ the sentiment rings through Rey’s head.

 

Grabbing a kohl eyeliner pencil, Rey carefully draws a line across her top lid. Her hand shakes only just a little bit, and when she pulls back to look in the mirror she’s satisfied. Mirroring the other side, she draws another line.

 

_ Not half bad. _

 

Rose rifles through Rose’s lipstick bin and settles on a muted red. She puckers up at her reflection and applies it with confidence. She goes outside the lines just a bit, but is able to clean it up with a cotton bud.

 

Sighing, Rey realizes that she hasn’t killed as much time as she intended.

 

Slipping back down the hall and to her room, she pulls out her laptop and powers it on. She has to leave in half an hour, but figures she can do a bit more research on Ben Solo before work.

 

Instead of picking up where she left off, Rey tabs over to Facebook and types in Ben’s name.  _ No results. _

 

She tries twitter.  _ No results. _

 

Instagram?  _ No results. _

 

_ Maybe he uses an alias _ , she muses. Glancing at the clock on her laptop, she jumps off her bed and throws on her apron.  _ And now I’m going to be late… _

 

Rey walks briskly all seven blocks to work, at some points breaking into a light jog. She clocks in one minute late, and is relieved to know that no one will even notice – her attendance record has won her much praise and leniency in her four years of working for First Order.

 

Finn isn’t working, so she’s stuck closing the store by herself. Tasha had allotted time off work for her trip to California, so it’s just been the two of them trying to juggle the work of three.

 

The store stays relatively empty for most of the day and Rey finds time to daydream.

 

_ What  _ would _ I do if I went into another heat, a worse heat? Would I have the nerve to call him? For someone as busy as he surely must be, he probably can’t afford to be taking heat leave often, if ever.  _ The thought spurns a twinge of jealousy in Rey’s gut.  _ I doubt I’m the first person he’s done this for, then.  _

 

She is torn away from her thoughts by the bell over the door signalling a customer. Sighing, she turns around and lets out an audible gasp. There’s a lump in her throat and her stomach turns.  _ I think I’m going to be sick _ .

 

He walks up to the counter apprehensively, almost guarded. Rey can tell his nose is now crooked from where she broke it, and it lifts her spirits just a tad. 

 

“What do you want?” she asks, voice wavering. She crosses her arms across her chest defensively. 

  
  
Adam sighs, matching her body language.

 

“I just want to talk,” he begins, “I-” 

 

Rey cuts him off, “I don’t have anything to say to you!” He takes a step towards her, she takes one back.

 

“Please, Rey… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, it’s just.... You were going into heat, and as an Alpha I couldn’t resist!” he pleads. 

  
  
Rey laughs until her belly aches.

 

“Let me get this straight,” she begins angrily, “You’re saying that because of  _ hormones _ , you couldn’t listen to me when I said no?” Adam’s face falls and deepens into a violent shade of red.

 

“You’re fucking mocking me, aren’t you Omega?” he growls, advancing on the counter. Through her fear, Rey doesn’t hear the front door chime. She retreats until the counter behind her hits her square in the back. He continues moving forward until he’s at the counter, hands braced on either side of him, “You broke my nose, you know, I still haven’t forgiven you for that.”   
  


Behind him, a man loudly clears his throat. 

  
  
“Excuse me,” Ben says cooly, “What’s going on here?”. Rey’s anxiety plummets at the sound of her new friend’s voice. She points at Adam and opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Adam. 

  
  
“None of your fucking business,” he chides, whipping around to face Ben. Ben looms over him by at least half a foot but Adam still does not lose his bravado.

 

“Oh, I think it’s my business,” he begins, “When I walk in on a woman scared shitless by another Alpha, it becomes by business” he says. His tone of voice calms considerably when he looks at her, “Did he hurt you Rey?”. She nods, noting that as she does, his face pulls into a wicked frown. 

 

“I-I can explain!” Adam manages to stammer before he’s slammed face-first on the counter. Blood immediately begins gushing as his nose is broken again. Everything happens so fast that Rey doesn’t see Ben move until it’s too late to stop him. 

 

“Ben!” she exclaims, running around the corner to pull him off of Adam. Feeling satisfied with the damage done, he lets go of the smaller man. 

 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ come back to this location again,” Ben growls, “There’s a coffee-shop on every fucking corner of this city”.    
  
Holding his face in his hands, Adam glares at both Rey and Ben as the blood gushes through his fingers. He leaves as quickly as he came, and the pair is now left alone. 

 

“You got blood on my counter,” Rey whispers meekly. Ben lets out a barking laugh. 

 

“So I did…” he smiles, moving to help her clean up the mess. Once satisfied that the counter has been thrice sanitized, he steps back to look at her. “You’re going to have to tell me someday what I just broke that guy’s nose for…”

 

It’s now Rey’s turn to laugh. 

  
  


“Yeah, maybe we can get coffee and discuss it,” she begins, “Among…  _ other _ things”. She waggles her eyebrows.    
  
Ben laughs again. 

 

“Why not right now? You’ve got the coffee, I’ve got the time,” he says. Rey shrugs, moving to begin making his preferred drink. 

 

“Because what he did to me isn’t exactly workplace appropriate,” she grimaces, pouring the espresso. His expression grows impossibly cloudier. 

 

“I don’t like the sound of that, Rey,” he says, an edge to his voice. 

 

She sighs, bringing him his weird drink. 

 

Changing topics, she asks, “Why do you order this drink? It’s lukewarm, if you added ice it would be an iced latte at least!” It’s Ben’s turn to shrug.    


  
“Not sure, I just like it. I also can’t stand hot drinks…” he explains.

 

“Mhmm,” Rey hums. She pours herself a mug of their house dark roast and joins Ben where he’s sat at one of the couches. 

 

“So what do you do in your spare time, Mr. Lawyerman?”

 

“Uhm, I like reading? And working out, but none of that macho gymrat bullshit. I like martial arts,” he says. Rey giggles. 

  
  
“I can’t imagine you doing martial arts. You’re too… I dunno, too  _ solid _ ”.

 

Ben chuckles, “I don’t know what that means, but sure?”

 

“You’ve got meat on your bones, you aren’t super scrawny? I’m just digging myself an even deeper hole aren’t I?” Rey blushes deeply. Ben nods. 

  
  
“It’s alright, I’ve heard that girls don’t mind it too much…” he says, “By the way, I really like your makeup today”. 

 

Rey blushes even harder.

 

“Thank you. And thanks for defending my honor,” she says, and begins to explain exactly what Adam did to her. As she tells the story, she notices Ben’s fist clenching and unclenching, and by the end he’s all white knuckles. 

 

 

“I should have hurt him even worse, Rey, why didn’t you say anything?” he asks. 

 

Rey shrugs, “Because I don’t believe in tit for tat, or retaliation, or whatever you want to call it. I was content just knowing he couldn’t have me…” she smiles, “but now I’m content knowing his nose has been broken twice for the same reason”. Ben smiles down at her. 

 

“If he ever comes back in here, you call me immediately okay?” he begins, “I’ll leave work and everything to come ‘defend your honor’ as you so put it. I don’t like knowing someone’s hurt my Omega”. He freezes the moment it leaves his mouth. 

 

She pauses for only a moment.

 

“Get. Out.” Rey says coldly, pointing at the door. 

 

Ben nods and silently walks towards the door. “I’m sorry…” he mouths, before walking into the chill of winter. 

 

Rey’s face falls, a solitary tear slipping down her cheek. 

  
  
_ What the fuck do I do now?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out, I know it's shorter than the others, but I took a trip this weekend and haven't had a chance to write as much as I would've liked, but I still wanted to crank out another chapter for y'all! Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd... just because.


	9. Cappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh for goodness sake Rey! Just text the poor man and tell him you’ll go out with him! One date, that’s it, you’ll see where it goes…”

Her phone buzzes in her pocket urgently.

 

<Can I call you, please? I need to explain myself.>

 

<Rey, I didn’t mean what I said.>

 

<Please?>

 

The text messages are only minutes apart from each other, the last one time-stamped at 11:52PM.

 

 _He sounds so desperate…_ Rey thinks to herself, sighing. _He must really like the idea of fucking a virgin Omega in heat. Then again, what Alpha wouldn’t?_

 

<Calling you now.>

 

Her hands are shaking as she dials his number. She’s spent the last few hours with her mind running over every possible reason he’d say something like that; none of the reasons she comes up with are good enough.

 

He picks up on the first ring.

 

“Rey… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he begins.

 

“So what did you mean?” she asks, voice unwavering. In the hours since the “incident”, as she now mentally refers to it, she’s practiced exactly what she planned on saying.

 

She hears a loud crash in the background, like pots and pans being tossed around, then static.

 

“Sorry about that…” he says, a beat off, “Please allow me to explain myself?”

 

“Go on…”

 

Sighing, Ben starts to explain, “So it seems that a combination of adrenaline from that little tussle, the pheromones from you being so recently out of heat, and the fact that I'm going into rut may have caused an inappropriate reaction on my part… ”

Rey is silent.

 

“Hello? You still there?”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

“So that’s all I’ve got. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you ‘my Omega’. After quote unquote ‘defending your honor’, it was only natural for my mind to want to claim you as my own…”

 

Rey is still silent.

 

“Please say something?”

 

“What do you want me to say? You aren’t my Alpha, you will probably never be my Alpha. I’m sorry your subconscious is a dick” Rey huffs.

 

“Ouch. And why not?”

 

“Why not what?”

 

“Why is it that I would ‘probably never be your Alpha’?”

 

Rey is silent again.

 

“Did I lose you?”

 

“No, I’m just trying to think of a good reason,” she says.

 

“Again, ouch.”

 

“I’ve got it. Because you’re too old for me. You’re what, pushing 40?”

 

“Wow. I’m 36.” He scoffs.

 

“Like I said, too old…”

 

“You’re going to have to come up with a better reason than that,” he says.

 

“Maybe I’m too fragile for a boyfriend right now,” she says, huffing.

 

“Whoa, I never said anything about being your boyfriend…” he gasps, faux-offended.

 

“Oh, so you just want a piece of me while I’m still pure, is that it?”

 

It’s Ben’s turn to be silent.

 

“So that is it, isn’t it?”

 

“I didn’t say that… you did.” Ben says brusquely.

 

Rey laughs.

 

“I’ll bet ever since you heard I’m a virgin, that’s all you could think about, yes or no?”

  
  
Radio silence.

  
  
“Yes or no, Ben?”

 

Crickets.

  
  
“I’m going to hang up if you don’t answer me…” she says, an edge to her voice.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just kind of shocked that you would think that of me,” he says calmly, “I mean, you don’t really know me.”

 

“You’re right,” Rey begins, “I don’t really know you. So for you to not only proposition me but to try and claim me as your own, is wildly inappropriate…”

  
  
“I said I was sorry Rey,” he blurts, “I honestly didn’t mean anything by it either time. I just know how miserable heats can be when an Alpha isn’t around to help. As for claiming you, I’m just an idiot, don’t listen to me…”

 

Rey takes a moment to let what he’s just said sink in before grinning.

  
  
“You are an idiot,” she says, laughing.

 

“So, when can I see you again?” he asks.

  
  
“You know where I work, silly!” Rey exclaims. She’d been pacing the hallway nervously since the conversation started, but now that she feels he’s apologized enough she flops down on their couch.

 

“I know, but I don’t think it’s all that _appropriate_ to try and date you while you’re at work,” he says, with finality. Rey blushes.

  
  
“You want to date me?” she squeaks. _Yes, yes, yes!_ She pumps her fist in the air, victorious.

 

“Of course I want to date you. I wouldn’t have broken that creep’s nose if I didn’t want to date you”

  
  
Rey’s face falls slightly, “And here I was hoping you were just acting chivalrous, doing your part as a male feminist and the like”.

 

She can practically hear his face turning sour over the phone.

  
  
“I would like to think I’d do the same for any woman, but I’m not sure that’s the case if I’m being honest…”

 

Rey takes pause.

 

“That’s fine,” she says, “If you did it for every woman you saw being harassed, you’d probably be in jail. I’d prefer that you aren’t in jail.” She can hear him smile over the phone.

  
  
“Yeah, me too. So anyway, would you like to go out with me sometime?” he asks, almost bashful.

  
  
“Let me think about it?” she decides to play a little hard to get. Ben groans.

  
  
“Fine, I guess I deserve that. Just text me when you make up your mind, okay?”

 

“I will, Ben.”

  
  
“Goodnight Rey.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

The phone clicks off and Rey is left with silence. Rose isn’t home yet, likely won’t be home for another couple hours. Their phone conversation pushed the time past midnight, and Rey is grateful she doesn’t have to work this Sunday. Her whole body buzzes with the excitement of the day, she’s stoked to tell Rose what happened. As if on cue, her friend unlocks the door and barrels through it. Rey can tell by the look on her face that she is _not_ happy.

  
  
“Rose, what’s goi-” Rey begins before being cut off by Rose’s angry outburst.

 

“What the hell, Rey?” she shouts, throwing her purse on the couch beside Rey. She’s practically glowering.

 

“What’s _going on_ Rose?” she asks carefully. Rose’s face falls when she realizes Rey doesn’t know.

  
  
“I’m so sorry, I’m not angry with you, but _what the fuck?”_ she begins, “Who beat up Adam this time?” It’s Rey’s turn to be angry.

  
  
“How do you know about that?” she asks.

  
  
“He was at the club I was just at, telling everyone who would listen about the big scary Alpha who broke his nose ‘cause he was jealous you and Adam had a thing… It was sickening to listen to, I had to leave,” Rose recites gently. Rey’s stomach turns.

  
  
“He was seriously telling people that?” she asks. Rose nods.

  
  
“I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I didn’t want to get involved. He was scary drunk by the time I left, like, too drunk to ride a bicycle.”

  
  
Rey laughs at the mental image, before her face turns cold.

  
“I’ll tell you what really happened, you just can’t get angry with me, okay?” Rey says, extending her pinkie finger. Rose extends hers, and they lock.

  
  
“I promise…”

 

Rey goes about recounting the days events. Rose gasps in all the right places, laughs in others, and by the end of it has an unreadable expression on her face.

 

“So let me get this straight… he calls you ‘his Omega’, you tell him to get out, he asks you out on a date, you tell him you need time to think about it… do you even like the poor guy or are you just stringing him along?”

  
  
Rey gasps, “No! I’m just really really nervous, Rose, I don’t know what I’m doing…I’ve never had a crush reciprocate before!”

 

Rose hums in agreeance, “Sure, I suppose I can see that”.

 

“What should I do?”

 

“You should say yes, duh!” Rose giggles. Rey smiles upon her friend.

 

“Yeah, should I text him now?” she asks. Rose nods.

 

“What should I say?”

 

“Oh for goodness sake Rey! Just text the poor man and tell him you’ll go out with him! One date, that’s it, you’ll see where it goes…” Rose urges. It’s Rey’s turn to laugh.

 

“One date, that’s it…” Rey smiles, pulling out her phone. She quickly taps a message and hits send.

  
  
<What are you doing tomorrow?>

 

He replies almost instantly.

  
  
<Going out with you?>

 

Rey laughs heartily.

 

<When and where?>

 

<Can’t I just call you?>

 

<No. Surprise me, then.>

 

<Five o’clock. Meet at the coffee shop.>

  
  
Rey bids Rose goodnight, and falls into bed smiling.

 

<See you then.>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow-ee wow wow you guys, the community here never ceases to amaze. Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Unbeta'd and short. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ 11-11-1994.tumblr.com!


	10. Chai Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be nervous Peanut, he sounds like a stand-up guy,” Finn says, alluding to the Adam incident, “Speak of the devil…” His gaze looks past her toward the door.

Rey wakes up naturally to cool-toned light filtering in through her bedroom window. She checks her phone and smiles. 

 

<Good morning Rey.>

 

_ I could get used to this,  _ she thinks, surprising even herself. 

 

<Good morning Ben.>

 

She checks the time and groans.

 

_ The hell am I supposed to do with myself for the next seven hours. _

 

Heaving herself out of bed, Rey walks down the hallway to kitchen where she finds Rose peering into the oven through the glass.

 

“Shhh…” Rose presses a finger to her lips, pointing at the oven, “I’m making a  soufflé ”. She bends back down to continue looking at her latest experiment. 

  
  
“What kind?” Rey whispers.

 

“Chocolate,” Rose smirks, “We’re adults, we’re allowed to eat chocolate for breakfast if we damn well please!”

 

“I’m game,” Rey smiles, “How much longer do we have?”

 

“20 minutes”. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower, then,” Rey says, turning to walk away. 

 

“Wait, Rey!” Rose stage-whispers, “Did you make plans with Ben?”

 

Rey nods, “I’m meeting him at 5PM at the coffee shop…” 

  
  
Rose squeals, “I’m so excited for you! Fingers crossed this date trumps the last one!”

 

“I have no doubt in my mind that it will!” Rey beams.

 

She walks away, leaving Rose to her own devices, and into the bathroom. 

 

Turning the water to almost-scalding, Rey undresses slowly, taking her time. She steps into the shower stall and wets her hair, massaging her scalp. She sighs and begins working her locks into a lather. The heat soothes her nerves and serves as a means to kill some time. She finishes her shower ritual much more quickly than she’d hoped she would. Frowning, she steps out of the shower and onto the bath mat. Patting herself dry, she takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror. 

 

Her eyes rake over her body. She’s generally pleased with her reflection. She’s pale, but no paler than Ben - her shoulders are littered with delicate freckles that match the light smattering across the bridge of her nose. Her breasts are perky - she isn’t sure what cup size as she normally wears a bralette - and they are well proportioned to the rest of her body. Her eyes follow the curve of her body, down to her nether regions. She studies the thatch of hair between her legs and for a moment considers trimming it down a bit. She shakes her head at herself and smiles,  _ I don’t think I’ll be worrying about that tonight.  _ She shrugs her robe on and double checks that she’s taken today’s suppressant. 

 

When she walks into the kitchen, Rose is pulling the  soufflé s out of the oven. She can tell even from across the room that they are full and fluffy and haven’t fallen. She walks to the cabinet and snags two glasses before opening the fridge and pouring two frosty glasses of milk. Rey brings them over to the breakfast nook just as Rose sets down their breakfast treats. 

 

She picks up a spoon and digs in. The center is almost completely set, the texture eggy and fluffy. 

 

“You’ve really outdone yourself Rose,” she says. Rose grins.

  
  
“I’m glad you like it! I’ve been wanting to try them out for forever!” 

 

Rey hums contentedly and finishes eating her breakfast. Completely satisfied, she leans in and asks Rose in a serious voice, “Do you think you could do my makeup again, like you did last time?” Rose practically squeals, flapping her hands in excitement. 

  
  
“That’s a big ol’ duh from me! You know I love playing with makeup!” she laughs, standing to take their dishes to the sink. Shortly after, both girls find themselves situated in the bathroom once again. Rose takes her time patting various creams and powders into Rey’s skin. If the last time’s results are anything to go by, the extra care is very much worth it. Almost an hour later, Rose declares that she’s finished and it’s Rey’s turn to look in the mirror. She gasps at her reflection. Just like last time, the makeup only enhances, but this time there’s an extra ‘glam’ element. Rose had applied false lashes, swept the winged eyeliner out just a smidge farther, and applied a deep red lipstick. 

  
  
“Whadda ya think?” she asks Rey. 

  
  
Rey nods emphatically, “I feel so sophisticated. I hope it’s not wasted. I still don’t know where we’re going or what we’re doing!”

 

“I’m sure it won’t be wasted!” Rose giggles, “What are you going to wear?” Rey pales. 

  
  
“I haven’t thought that far ahead… I don’t know what’s appropriate…” 

  
  
Rose hmms, “How about you borrow my black dress, the one with the white collar. You can wear a pair of tights under it so your legs don’t get cold, it would look super cute!”

 

Rey thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement. 

 

“Okay, I’ll do that. Now what am I supposed to do for the next 5 hours?” she sighs. 

  
  
Rose laughs, “It’s your fault for waking up so early! I don’t know, we need to go to the grocery soon, why not now?” Rey nods. 

  
  
“Sure, let me get dressed first,” she says. She throws on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Her made-up face looks patently out of place in her outfit, but she couldn’t care less.

 

They ride to the store in relative silence, only occasionally pointing out a strange looking dog or a cool looking tree. 

  
  
Pulling into their local grocer’s parking lot, they note that it’s absolutely packed. Even if they wanted a quick trip, they aren’t going to get one today. They walk inside, pulling one of the last carts from the corral. 

 

Both girls expertly navigate the aisles, avoiding the ones that are overly crowded, doubling back when necessary. The whole ordeal only eats up an hour and a half. They check out, Rose pulling her parent’s credit card from her wallet and insisting she buys the whole basket. Rey does  _ not _ refuse the offer. She’d picked up only a few luxuries this time along with another pack of ramen. Rose had tutted at her nutritional choices and urged her to pick out some fresh fruits and vegetables.

 

The ride home takes considerably longer than the ride there, an accident clogging the streets. By the time they idle up to where the wreck took place, there’s only broken glass and a discarded bumper lining the sidewalk. 

 

They make it home and put the groceries away, idly chatting about Rose’s courseload and the classes she plans on taking next semester. 

 

“So what are you planning on doing with your hair?” Rose asks. Rey shrugs. 

 

  
“I hadn’t thought about it. I usually wear it up in buns, so it’s not like he’s seen me any other way.” 

  
  
“You HAVE to let me curl it for you!” Rose shrieks. Rey rolls her eyes. 

  
  
“Whatever you want to do, I’m seriously impartial… I don’t think he’ll care all that much either...” Rey smirks. 

  
  
“Let’s wait another hour or so, that way the curls hold until you meet up with him,” Rose says. Rey shrugs again. 

 

“Wanna catch up on our shows while we wait?” Rose suggests. Rey nods and the girls make their way to the living room.

 

Keying up Hulu, the opening scene of  _ UnReal _ fills the screen. It’s the antithetical equivalent of the Bachelor, which Rey  _ hates _ with a burning passion. Which is why she seriously loves watching a dramatization of the behind-the-scenes of such drivel. The girls watch with rapt attention as the episodes bleed into one another. Rey’s smart enough to check her phone at once point, and gasps. 

  
  
“Rose! It’s 4PM! I have to leave soon!” 

 

  
Rose groans, disappointed that she doesn’t get the chance to do Rey’s hair. 

  
  
“Do you want me to drop you off?” 

  
  
Rey shakes her head, “Nah, it’ll keep me calmer to walk. It’s only seven blocks.” 

 

She walks to the bathroom and sits on the toilet lid as she tugs her hair into an approximation of a fishtail braid. She dresses quickly in her borrowed dress and tights and reapplies her lipstick.

 

Rey stands and walks to their hall closet, pulling out her swing coat - her one luxury clothing purchase, bought out of necessity rather than purely based on fashion - and shrugging into it. She wraps a deep blue scarf around her neck. 

 

“Keep your phone nearby in case I need you to come rescue me,” Rey says, before pulling open the front door and walking through the shared hallway. She opens the door to the outside and is met with a blast of frozen air. She shoves her hands deep in her pockets and begins the trek to the coffee shop.    


  
It’s 4:47PM when her frozen hands wrench open the door to First Order Roasters, the welcoming scent of roasted coffee beans greeting her warmly. 

  
  
“Hey Finn!” she grins, crossing the room to the counter. The shop is dead save one couple nestled into a corner on one of the couches. 

 

“Hey, Peanut!” he greets her, throwing his hands out, “What are you doing here on your day off?” 

  
  
“You’ll never guess… In fact, you might not believe me if I tell you.” Rose waggles her eyebrows. 

  
  
“What?” Finn asks lowly. 

  
  
“I’m meeting Mr. Lawyer here for our first date!” she giggles at the nickname. Finn gasps. 

  
  
“Nuh uh! Rey!” he begins, “You aren’t having your entire date here are you?” Rey shakes her head. 

  
  
“No, just meeting here at first. He’s supposed to be surprising me with the rest of the evening…” 

  
  
“That’s going to be so much fun! Well, you’ve got my number if you need me to come rescue you, right?” Finn says sternly. Rey nods. “Good.” 

 

“I’m so nervous, Finn!” Rey exclaims, “I can’t believe he asked me out…”

  
  
“Don’t be nervous Peanut, he sounds like a stand-up guy,” Finn says, alluding to the Adam incident, “Speak of the devil…” His gaze looks past her toward the door. Rey spins on her heel to follow suit. 

  
  
“Hey there Rey,” Ben says, smiling warmly. 

  
  
“Hey Ben,” she says, mirroring his facial expression. She drinks him in, he’s dressed in head-to-toe black, in a black button-up shirt and black tie, black slacks, and shiny black shoes.  _ We match,  _ she muses,  _ I’m glad I’m not over-dressed.  _

  
  
“Do either of you want coffee?” Finn interrupts. Rey laughs. 

  
  
“Yes, please,” she begins, “Let me make it though”. She shoots Ben a knowing look. His eyes crinkle at the corners. 

 

Rey walks behind the counter, and quickly makes Ben’s drink first, before pouring herself some dark-roast. 

  
  
“Here you go!” she says excitedly as she hands him his drink. Their fingers brush ever-so-slightly, and Rey feels lightning shoot up her arm. 

 

_ Whoa,  _ she thinks,  _ I’ve never felt that before… _

 

“You ready to go?” Ben asks, breaking her from her reverie. Rey nods. 

  
  
“Where are we going?” she asks. Ben shakes his head. 

  
  
“That’s still a surprise. You’ll see.” he grins, baring his teeth this time. Instead of looking threatening, Rey decides that it makes him even more handsome.    


  
“Alright, let’s go,” she says, smiling. 

 

They walk out into the chilled air once more. Rey notices that he holds the door for her both times.

 

_ I could get used to this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeee! Your feedback singlehandedly keeps me going! Thank y'all so much! <3
> 
> Beta'd by my fabulous fiancé, who despite not shipping Reylo, still finds time to read my fic and love it all the same.
> 
> Visit me on tumblr! I don't bite! 11-11-1994.tumblr.com


	11. Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for going out with me Rey,” he begins, “Sorry I was such a turd earlier”. Rey giggles at this.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s okay. I got you back,” she smiles.

They walk to his car in silence. He opens the passenger door for her, which she welcomes with a smile. _He drives a Beemer,_ she muses, taking her seat and fastening her seatbelt. The interior is a rich leather, and it smells like it too. Ben walks around behind the vehicle and slides in beside her.

 

“So… how do you feel about Italian?” he grins again, starting the car. Rey smiles warmly.

 

“I love some good Italian,” she begins, “Is that where we’re going?” Ben nods.

  
  
“You’ll see…”

 

They sit in comfortable silence as he pulls out onto the road and takes a left turn. She tries to follow where they go, but after a short while they end up in a part of Seattle that she’s unfamiliar with. The businesses they pass by are closed already, and Rey sags slightly in her seat. Her stomach growls loudly, and she blushes.

 

“Hungry, I take it?” Ben laughs, taking the next right. They’re in a residential area now, and the houses they pass are affluent to say the least. Rey is growing more and more nervous the deeper they drive into the neighborhood. They pass smaller houses now, still nice, but nothing like the McMansions they’d driven past previously. He pulls over in front of a brick ranch-style home. Rey dimly notices that the lawn is well landscaped, even in the onset of winter. Her curiosity piqued, she turns to Ben who’s studying her with an intensity she’s never seen directed at herself.

 

“What are we doing here?” she asks, voice wavering. Ben’s mouth crooks into a goofy smile.

 

“We’re having dinner. C’mon.” he says, getting out of the car and walking around to open the door for her again.

 

“Thank you…” she whispers nervously. He extends his hand to her, and she gladly takes it, seeking warmth wherever she can.

 

The two of them walk to the front door, slightly offset to the left of the facade. Rey takes note of the “Warning: Beware of Dog” sign tacked up next to the door. Rey gulps. Ben’s eyes follow hers and he begins laughing in earnest.

  
  
“It’s just for show. I promise, he’s the sweetest little thing.” Ben says, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. Rey blushes at the contact.

 

“If you say so,” she says, grimacing.

  
Ben’s knuckles barely brush the door before it’s swung open, and the pair is greeted by a man with a warm, white-as-can-be smile. Rey likes him immediately. He’s dressed in chef’s clothes, splattered with sauce, his hair is a mess of unruly chestnut waves. His brown eyes are framed by thick lashes and smile-lines.

 

“It’s good to see you Ben!” he says excitedly. His eyes drift from his friend and onto Rey. “And who’s this beautiful young lady?” It’s Ben’s turn to blush.

 

“This is Rey, my date. Rey, this is Poe Dameron…” he trails off. He had let go of her hand to gesture between his two companions. Rey immediately misses the contact.

  
  
“Well, it’s lovely to meet you Rey!” Poe exclaims, “You two come on in, I put BB8 in his kennel, he was getting under my feet while I was cooking”. Ben gestures for her to step through the entryway first and she follows instruction, trailing behind Poe as he shows her where she can kick off her boots and hang up her coat.

 

“I hope you’re both hungry,” Poe begins, “I tried out a new recipe this time!” Rey giggles, _he reminds me of Rose…_

 

“We’re starving,” Ben supplies. He helps Rey out of her coat and gestures for to again follow Poe. She follows him into a dimly lit corner of a kitchen and it takes a moment for her to fully appreciate the light source. The second her eyes adjust, she gasps softly.

 

“It’s so beautiful!” she says, turning to grin up at Ben. Ben’s face does not betray his own emotional state but the glint in his eye gives him away. He’s just enjoying watching her react.

 

Ben nods, “Agreed, Poe you’ve outdone yourself…”

 

Poe grins at the two of them, “Nah, anything for you buddy!”

 

Rey turns her attention back to the set-up in the breakfast nook. There’s a spindly round table set off-center in the room, covered with a white tablecloth, and topped with two crystal candle-holders. The tapers are lit and are burning slowly. A small vase is at the center of the table, and in it sits a single long-stemmed red rose. It’s _gorgeous._

 

Rey hums her approval, and moves to pull out a seat, but Ben beats her to it, pulling it out for her. She clears her throat in protest. Ben smiles sheepishly, but still grips the chair as if to say ‘you signed up for this’. She sighs before taking her seat, letting him scoot it under her butt.

  
He walks around to the other side of the table and pulls out his own chair, but hesitates to sit.

  
  
“You need any help Poe?” he asks, suddenly embarrassed he hadn’t asked sooner.

 

“Nope!” comes the reply, “Sit, sit. I can handle this”. Ben follows instruction and sits.

  
  
For a few long moments, they avoid eye contact. But then their eyes catch and neither one of them can look away.

 

“Ahem.” Poe breaks their staring contest, “Your amuse-bouche”. He sits two tiny plates in front of them and turns to leave. It’s an eggshell filled with some custard-like substance. A teeny tiny spoon accompanies the dish. He comes back immediately and fills their water glasses. Rey is the first one to take a small bite. It melts on her tongue. She had expected it to be sweet and cold like custard typically is, but she’s pleasantly surprised to find that it’s warm and savory.

 

Sensing her pleasure, Ben’s eyes sparkle. “It’s good isn’t it?”

 

Rey nods, “This isn’t Italian though, is it?” Ben shakes his head.

  
  
“Nope. It’s French. Poe is multi-talented”.

 

“Hmm…” Rey hums, scooping the last of the tasty morsel from the bottom of the egg.

 

Just as soon as the last bite is consumed, Poe swoops back in and clears the table.

 

“Your next course awaits,” he says, grinning broadly. He comes back a moment later with two salads. At first Rey thinks it’s just any old salad, but upon further inspection she realizes it isn’t. There are greens she can’t identify, some of them peppery and bitter, others buttery and smooth against her tongue. The salad is lightly dressed in a sharp vinaigrette, the acidity matched by the bite of fresh garlic and spices. It’s the best salad Rey’s ever tasted and she quickly devours it.

 

“So, I wanted to ask something,” she says, breaking up the din of their forks against china, “and I want a sincere answer…”

 

Ben nods, eyes wide.

  
  
“Why did you think it was appropriate to proposition me the other night?” she asks.

 

  
Ben chokes on a bite of salad.

 

“Uhh. Well. It wasn’t?” he says uncertainly. Rey crosses her arms across her chest.

 

“So why did you do it?”

  
  
“Because I was a bastard, that’s why”.

 

Rey chuckles, “And you aren’t now?”

  
  
“Not tonight,” he says solemnly.

 

“I still don’t understand _why_ you did it though…” she drills.

  
  
“Cause I was in rut, okay?” he says, exasperated. “I wasn’t thinking straight. That’s no excuse. I mean, I could smell that you were into me, so I figured I might as well take the chance and see where it led…” he gestures at her across the table, “And here we are.”

  
“Don’t you take blockers?” she asks quietly. Ben scoffs.

 

“No, I do not take blockers,” an air of annoyance in his voice. Rey decides to keep pushing despite it.

  
  
“Why not?”

  
  
“Because, I’m an Alpha in a cut-throat profession. I have to use every tool I can to win these high-profile cases. I’ve been told my scent is imposing, almost threatening to certain people. It doesn’t always work, but masking my scent would be career-suicide” he says matter-of-factly.

 

 _So that’s why he smells so damn strong,_ she muses, _and he doesn’t smell imposing to me._

 

“Huh. I’d never thought of that.” she says.

  
  
“So why do you take suppressants?” he asks. Rey gasps.

  
  
“Y-you can’t just ask a woman that!” she says sternly. Ben laughs heartily.

  
  
“I just did, Rey. I’m curious. Everyone has their own reason. And to be perfectly honest, I’ve already crossed several boundaries with you. I’m not afraid to cross others.” his eyes flash in a playful warning. Rey gulps. _Shouldn’t Poe be coming back with their next course soon?_

 

As if on cue, Poe rounds the corner with a tray carrying two steaming plates of lasagna.

 

“This is the new recipe, guys, I hope you like it!” he says, before bowing out. Rey prays that Ben drops their previous topic of conversation with the distraction of food.

 

He doesn’t.

  
  
“So as I asked, why do you take suppressants Rey?” he asks.

  
  
Rey sinks into her chair just a bit.

 

“You know exactly how to push my buttons don’t you?” she says, a feeble attempt at diversion. Ben shakes his head.

  
  
“If you don’t want to answer the question now, I’ll back off. But I would like to know someday. Perhaps on our next date?” he says slyly. Rey blushes.

  
  
“Nah, I might as well tell you now… get it over with”.

  
  
Rey begins to recount her experience in the foster care system, how as an Omega about to enter puberty, she was told that it wasn’t her decision to make regarding her body. She didn’t want to tempt her foster father did she? He was all Alpha, and as a scared thirteen-year-old Rey didn’t argue with her foster mom when she pressed a fresh prescription into her palm. Rey shudders, thinking about what could have happened had she not taken her foster-mom’s advice. Her stomach roils with disgust and anger at the memory and Ben’s face slips into something unreadable. Had it happened before, to another foster daughter? Had he ra-... Rey’s mind whites out at the beginning of the thought. She doesn’t want to think about this, not when she was having such a pleasant evening.

  
  
“Can we change subjects now?” she pleads. Ben nods slowly.

  
  
“I’m so sorry for pressuring you to tell me. And I’m sorry that’s happened…” he begins, “But you know as well as I do that not taking a break from suppressants to have the occasional heat is horrible for you, for your metabolism, it can cause cancer later in life, it-”

 

“I _know,_ Ben!” she shouts, “I know it’s bad for me. I’ve considered taking breaks in recent years, after I moved out of my foster home… I just haven’t had the guts to try it.”

  
  
Ben’s mouth works itself into a hard line, “You should be having a heat every six months at least…”

 

“I know,” Rey says sadly. Their lasagna is no longer piping hot, she notices. It’s probably cool enough to eat now.

  
  
Rey tucks into her pasta ravenously, and sound of cutlery scraping china once again fills the small space. The lasagna is _so good,_ and Rey hums appreciatively.

 

Clearing her throat, Rey pipes back up, “So, another question for you…” 

  
  
“Yes?” Ben says.

  
  
“Why did you threaten my job? You must have some idea how hard it is to find good work in this city! I’m not saying being a barista is the end all be all, but it’s a pretty sweet gig. I didn’t appreciate you bullying me.” Rey huffs in spite of herself. 

  
  
“I didn’t know you back then…” he manages.

  
  
“You don’t really know me now”.

 

“I know. I’m working on it.” Ben smiles. Rey frowns in turn. 

 

“So what compelled you to do it? That shit set me on edge for a while,” she says.

  
  
Ben sighs, “Truthfully? I was having a bad day, and you were an easy target.”

 

  
“So you have a temper?”

  
  
“Every Alpha has a temper”.

 

“That’s a sweeping generalization and I don’t like that you said it”.

  
  
“I’m sorry, but it’s my truth. I have a horrible temper. I get hot-headed and sometimes I take it out on innocent bystanders. What else do you want me to say?”

  
  
“Nothing. You’ve said enough,” she says, crossing her arms.

 

They sit in awkward silence for several long moments.

 

“Poe!” Ben calls out.

  
  
Moments later, Poe appears from around the corner.

 

“What’s up?”

  
  
“Come eat with us”.

 

“I’ve been eating this whole time Ben,” Poe begins, “I just finished my plate of lasagna. You two almost ready for dessert?”

  
  
Rey groans, “I didn’t know there would be _dessert_.”

  
  
Both men laugh in unison.

 

“You don’t have to have any, Rey,” Poe says, “I won’t be offended if you’re too full”.

  
  
She hiccups, “Just give me a few minutes, okay?” Poe laughs again before retreating back into the darkened kitchen.

  
  
Rey notices now how Ben likes to take his time while eating. This entire meal, she’s shoveled it in while he’s taken careful, calculated bites. She likes watching him eat, she decides. It’s nice to watch someone enjoy something. She’s still a little angry with him, but watching his decidedly careful movements, she comes to the conclusion that it’s not worth it to let the past spoil her evening.

 

Sopping up the leftover sauce on his plate with a piece of garlic bread, Ben finally leans back in his seat and pats his stomach.

  
  
“I don’t know if I can eat another bite,” he says, laughing. Rey giggles.

  
  
“And here I thought you might be a bottomless pit!”

 

  
Ben frowns, “Why, cause I’m so big?” Rey nods.

  
  
“Yup. You’re so _tall_ compared to me”.

  
  
Ben nods in agreeance. Poe rounds the corner with another tray, this one covered in chocolate covered strawberries and cannoli.

 

“And for dessert…” he picks up their empty dinner plates, and lays the dessert spread out on the small table, “Enjoy!” he walks back into the dark.

 

“I need another minute,” Rey says, covering her mouth to stifle a burp. This was the best meal she’s ever eaten, she decides. Ben seems to be agreeing with her the way he licks his lips.

 

“I hope you’ve had a nice time tonight,” he pipes up, “I certainly have…”

  
  
Rey nods.

  
  
“It’s been very nice, thank you,” she says politely. Ben nods.

 

“I’m glad to hear that”.

  
  
“I’m still kind of cross with you…”

  
  
“Why’s that?”

  
  
“Let’s not get into this again, Ben,” she says in exasperation.

  
  
“Uh oh, you’re still upset about that”.

  
  
“Of course I’m still upset about that! You can’t just say something like that, it fucks with my head!” Rey blurts before thinking. Ben is silent for several long moments.

  
  
“I understand,” he finally says.

  
  
“You understand?”

  
  
“Yes Rey, that’s what I just said,” he huffs.

  
  
“What do you understand, then?”

  
  
Ben pauses.

 

  
“This is a trap isn’t it? I’m not falling for it. I don’t want to get into it”.

  
  
“Uhh no no no, you asked a very inappropriate question earlier, it’s your turn to sweat,” Rey states plainly, “So what do you seemingly understand?”

  
  
Ben groans.

  
  
“I understand that, _perhaps,_ you haven’t had much experience by way of an Alpha’s possessiveness. I think it scares you,” he says, “but I also think it excites you”.

  
  
Rey is silent for a beat too long.

  
  
“You. You aren’t wrong,” She says with a deep sigh. Ben smiles wanly.

  
  
“I know.”

 

Poe shows back up to fuss over the two of them. At their insistence he pulls up a chair and joins the conversation. They go on to discuss politics, animal rights (Rey didn’t even notice the lasagna was vegetarian until Poe points it out), Alpha/Omega dynamics in modern history (Rey learns that Poe is a beta, although she supposes she knew that by his smell), and the concept of infinity. By the time the desserts are gone, and the candles burnt down, it’s 2:00AM.

  
  
Rey gasps when she checks her phone. There are couple of messages from Rose and Finn, both of them worried the later it got. She quickly types the same message and sends it to both of them.

  
  
<Having a great time, don’t worry! Be home soon.>

 

She looks back at Ben who’s eyebrow is quirked in curiosity.

  
  
“My friends were checking up on me,” she says, “Cause, y’know, you’re a stranger. We don’t want another Adam…” Rey laughs. Poe looks confused, and Ben doesn’t laugh or smile.

  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that Rey,” he begins, but Rey shushes him.

  
  
“It was a joke!”

  
  
_“_ Some joke,” Ben mutters under his breath.

  
  
Rey huffs, frowning.

  
  
“Sorry, it wasn’t really meant to be funny I suppose…”

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright,” Ben smiles this time, “Shall we get you home then, so your friends can stop worrying?” Rey nods.

  
  
“It was awesome to meet you Poe!” she practically squeals, “Thank you so much for dinner!”

 

“Think nothing of it. I owed Ben here a favor,” he says with a wink.

  
  
“See you Poe,” Ben says. He helps Rey back into her coat and steadies her as she toes on her boots. The air has dropped at least ten degrees since the night had begun; both of them can see their breath in the air upon exhale.

 

  
“I had such a good night, Ben,” Rey smiles. Ben opens the car door and waits until she’s settled before slamming it. He quickly sidles in beside her and starts the car. The vents blast cold air at first, causing Rey to shiver.

  
  
“It’ll warm up quickly once we start driving,” he says, “You’re going to have to help me get you home, I don’t know where you live”. Rey is relieved to hear it.

  
  
She GPS’s them back to her place, the ride home passes quickly in silence.

 

He puts the car in park once they’ve idled up outside her apartment, and turns to her.

  
  
“Thanks for going out with me Rey,” he begins, “Sorry I was such a turd earlier”. Rey giggles at this.

  
  
“It’s okay. I got you back,” she smiles.

  
  
“Have a good night, then…” Ben says, smiling back at her. He doesn’t make a move to hug her or kiss her like she expects, and for a moment she’s disappointed. She’s quickly elated however, at the realization that he’s _respecting_ her. He knows exactly what happened with Adam, he doesn’t want to repeat the trauma. In a flash, Rey leans over and drops a quick kiss to his cheek.

  
  
“Goodnight Ben”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! This was my longest chapter to date, by like 1000 words. 
> 
> My fiance bought me a new laptop, so I can write faster and more often! Major kudos to him for being the sweetest ever <3


	12. Café au lait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re angry because you thought I was ignoring you, you thought I didn’t want you,” she says plainly, crossing her arms across her chest, “Which, if that were true, you’d certainly hear about it…”

She waltzes in through the front door and is disappointed to find that Rose has gone to bed. 

 

_ She’s got class in the morning, silly. And you’ve got work.  _

 

Rey sighs and gets ready for bed. By the time she drifts off, it’s nearly 4AM and she’s exhausted by the day.

 

_ He might have apologized, but he’s not off the hook yet.  _

 

And with that thought, sleep consumes her. 

 

~

 

The alarm cuts off Rey’s dream just as it was getting good, the shrill melody an unwelcome intruder of the mind. She groans, rolling over to turn it off. It’s 8AM, she has to be at work at 9 and she does  _ not _ want to go.    


  
Pulling herself out of bed, Rey quickly pulls her hair into buns and throws on a semi-clean uniform. She realizes that Rose is at school already for an 8AM class and her face sours. She desperately needs to tell her friend about her date. 

  
  
The walk to work chills Rey to the bone. She wears her swing coat but it proves to be mostly ineffective due to the lack of layers underneath it. 

 

Sidling into work 10 minutes early, she’s grateful to see Finn behind the counter.

 

“Good morning, Peanut,” he smiles, reaching out to hug her. She gladly accepts the warmth. 

 

“Good morning Finn,” she returns his smile, “why are you here?”

 

“Tasha came back early, we traded shifts so she wouldn’t have to come in at the asscrack of dawn,” he laughs. 

 

  
“Well I’m glad to see you… you’ll never guess what I did last night!” Rey giggles, launching into the full story of last night’s date. Finn listens rapt, nodding and mhmm-ing in all the right places. When Rey gets to the part about confronting Ben, Finn interrupts.

 

“Oh Rey, I would have been much meaner than you were. He was such an asshole to you,” he begins, “I’m quite frankly shocked you even went out with the guy…”

 

Rey blushes, “Well… he  _ did _ beat up Adam for me…”

 

“You didn’t tell me that!”

  
  
“I haven’t seen you since then! I’m sorry…”

 

“Why did he beat up Adam? Did you tell him what happened?”

  
  
“Only after the fact. He asked if he had hurt me, and I said yes.”

  
  
Finn shakes his head, “Seems like maybe he was an asshole to you cause he likes you. Not that that’s any kind of excuse… Perhaps your little crush was being reciprocated?” 

  
  
Rey laughs, “Maybe!”. She goes on to finish her story. 

 

When she’s finished speaking, Finn is silent for a couple of beats.

 

“Sooooo… am I allowed to ask a couple of questions?” 

  
  
“Shoot.”

 

“Are you considering a second date with him? I mean, he apologized, sure, but the tone of voice you used when speaking of what he’s done to you says otherwise…”

  
  
Rey sighs, “He’s apologized profusely. I guess I’m hung up on the fact that A. he threatened me, and B. he isn’t on blockers”. 

  
  
Finn’s face pulls into a confused grimace, “Yeah, you said something about that. Why’s that such a big deal?”

 

Rey huffs at him, “You’re a beta, you just wouldn’t understand.”

  
  
“Ouch, kiddo. I understand more than you think. So what’s the big deal?” 

  
  
Rey sighs again, heavily this time, “It’s super complicated. It’s just a hang-up I have, I guess. Long story short, I think it’s unfair that Omegas are expected to take suppressants from day one, but Alphas don’t have to take blockers. It’s an unfair double standard and I’m not here for it…” 

 

Finn purses his lips, “Yeah, I can see that. You don’t have to take suppressants anymore though, do you?”

 

Rey pales, “No, I guess I don’t. I’m a grown woman, I’m allowed to have heats…”

 

_ I’m allowed to fuck Alphas if I want to too…  _ she thinks to herself.

 

“Exactly. I think you may have insulted the poor guy, you said he sounded annoyed that you even asked. You might want to, uh, apologize to him?” Finn shrinks away, prepared for Rey’s wrath. It doesn’t come.    


  
Sighing, Rey concedes, “I guess you’re right…”

 

Triumphant, Finn changes the subject. 

  
  
“So, you didn’t answer my question…” Finn begins, “Are you going to go on another date with him?”

 

Rey blushes, “I don’t know, Finn, he hasn’t asked yet. He alluded to it, but I haven’t heard from him since last night…”

 

Finn hmms. 

 

“Maybe he’ll swing by today?” she says hopefully. Finn nods. 

 

“I guess we’ll see... You’re closing, right?” he asks. Rey nods back at him. 

 

“Sounds like you’ve got all night then!” Finn laughs, patting her on the back. 

 

~

 

Rey does wait all night, and at five minutes before closing time she begins to dejectedly clean up and shut down the machines surrounding her. 

  
  
The bell chimes above the door, and he’s  _ finally _ there, all 6’ 2” of broad muscle. Rey smiles in greeting. 

 

“Welcome to First Order Roast-” she begins, before noticing the stormy look on his face, “What’s wrong?”

  
  
“I could ask you the same thing, Rey,” he begins, “You’ve been ignoring my texts all day…” She gasps, immediately pulling out her phone. Sure enough, there are several unread text messages. She notices her phone accidentally got switched to silent at some point that morning. 

 

“I’m so sorry, it wasn’t on purpose! I’ve been at work since 9AM and honestly didn’t think to check it!” she explains.  _ Why the fuck am I grovelling _ , she thinks to herself,  _ he doesn’t own me.  _ Setting her jaw, she speaks again, “I’m sorry you’re upset  _ Alpha,  _ it  _ won’t happen again _ .” She smirks up at him.

 

“Are you mocking me?” his eyes flash briefly with anger.

 

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey continues to antagonize, jutting her hip out. She smiles gently, hoping he isn’t  _ really  _ angry. His face falls into an approximation of contentment when she smiles, clearly fake but at least he’s trying. 

 

“I came to see if you’d allow me to walk you home tonight,  _ Omega _ ,” he says, clearly still agitated. 

 

“If you’re angry that’s not a good idea,” she says slowly, polishing a coffee mug. She sits the mug down on the counter and sighs, “Why are you angry, at any rate?”

  
  
It’s Ben’s turn to blush, “I-I’m not sure,” he stammers, “I was hoping you’d tell me…”

 

She steps back and studies him for a long moment.

 

  
“You’re angry because you thought I was ignoring you, you thought I didn’t want you,” she says plainly, crossing her arms across her chest, “Which, if that were true, you’d certainly hear about it…”

 

His face falls once again, this time into bewilderment. 

 

“You’d tell me if you weren’t interested?” he begins, slowly, “You mean you’d actually say something?”

 

In this moment, Rey can tell he’s been hurt before. Been rejected in a way that still stings.  _ It’s not your fault, Rey,  _ she thinks,  _ not your mess to clean up.  _ But a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind says that yes, it is. 

 

“I would tell you if I weren’t interested. I’m still interested, Ben,” she says exasperated. 

 

Ben hmms. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Rey,” he begins, “So can I walk you home at least?” 

  
  
Rey laughs, “Sure, I guess. So long as you aren’t angry anymore.”

  
  
“I’m not.”

  
“Okay.”

 

Rey takes her time cleaning up the coffee-shop. At one point she hands Ben a rag and instructs him to help wipe down tables. He obliges, happily. 

 

Their teamwork leads to time passing quickly, and before she knows it, the coffee-shop is spotless and they’re ready to leave. She locks the door behind them, already shivering from the cold. He notices. 

  
  
“Why don’t I get you another jacket out of my car?” he asks. Rey blushes. 

  
  
“Yeah, sure…” she concedes. He quickly walks over to his car and pulls out a hoodie, before walking back over to her. 

 

“This should fit just fine over your coat,” he says, helping her into the silken black fabric. It fits perfectly. 

 

“Thank you,” she says, smiling up at him in the moonlight. Her body releases one final shiver, this time not because of the cold. He’s staring at her hungrily. Rey realizes their scents must be mingling, and she takes a moment to zero-in on her sense of smell. His scent is still prominent as it clings to the the fabric of his hoodie, but she can smell her own scent beginning to intertwine with his - together they smell like the night sky, like lemongrass, and the combination of amber and white musk swirl together to generate pure warmth. She  _ loves _ the way they smell. They walk silently side by side in the direction of her apartment, her mind clearly distracted.

 

Ben clears his throat, breaking the silence, “Penny for your thoughts?” 

 

Rey blushes deeply, “Nothing… your hoodie smells nice…”

 

“Thanks…” he says awkwardly, blushing in turn. 

 

The seven blocks pass by too quickly, and before she knows it they’re standing outside her apartment. 

 

“Uhm. Do you want to come in for a minute?” she asks tentatively. 

  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he says, frowning, “I should be getting back to my car. It’s been nice to see you again…” he trails off. 

 

“I insist,” she continues, “at least come in to warm up for a minute or two.”

 

“If you insist,” he smiles wryly, following her up the steps and down the hall. 

 

“My roommate might be home, so be prepared,” Rey says. Ben just nods. 

  
  
Unlocking the front door to the apartment, Rey’s hit square in the face by the smell of something absolutely  _ delectable _ coming from the kitchen. 

 

“I’m home Rose!” she hollers, gingerly removing the hoodie, then the coat, “And I brought company!” When she goes to hand Ben his hoodie he shakes his head. 

  
  
“Keep it. You obviously need it more than I do,” he says. 

 

The sound of Ben’s voice triggers an indelicate squeal from the kitchen. Rey pretends like nothing happened.

 

“Follow me,” she says, blushing.

 

They round the corner to the kitchen, and stop short. To say the room is a mess is an understatement. Every surface seems to be coated or covered in food or dishes. 

  
  
“Sorry about the mess guys, I’m experimenting for dinner…” it’s Rose’s turn to blush, “Tonight’s du jour is French. Or some bastardization of French cuisine,” she scowls, “And who’s this, Rey?”

  
  
“I’m Ben,” he says, stepping forward and extending a rather large hand. Rose takes one look at her own filthy hands and swats his away. 

  
  
“Sorry, don’t want to get you messy too! It’s nice to meet you Ben!” she says excitedly, winking at Rey, “I’ve heard  _ so much _ about you!”

  
  


Rey’s flush deepens, “So what did you make for dinner?”

 

“It’s coq au vin, with potatoes au gratin, but the majority of the mess comes from trying to make macarons…”

 

“Well, it smells incredible!” Rey says, “Is there enough for three of us?” She looks up at Ben expectantly. 

  
  
“Yes, of course there is. I could never cook for two if I tried. I’m better suited cooking for an army,” Rose laughs. 

  
  
“I can’t impose,” Ben protests. Rose holds up her hand as if to say  _ I insist.  _ Rey nods back at him. 

  
  
“It’s guaranteed to be delicious! Then you can walk back to your car…” Rey says, “Speaking of, why didn’t we just drive to my apartment?”

  
  
Ben blushes, “I figured I’d get more time with you if we walked.”

  
  
Rey shrugs, “Well, you aren’t wrong. But now we have time to enjoy dinner together again. Whadda ya say?”

 

“Not tonight, unfortunately. It sounds fantastic, but I really should be getting home. I have to be at work at 6AM most days…” he trails off. Rey nods in understanding. 

  
  
“No worries, Rose’ll have to cook dinner for us one night like you had Poe do for us.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Rey” he smiles down at her, ruffling her hair. Rey smirks. 

 

“I’ll try to keep my phone on vibrate from now on. But you have to promise not to storm into work again like you did tonight. If you don’t hear from me, I promise I’m not ignoring you on purpose.” 

  
  
“Understood.”

  
“Good…” 

 

“It was nice to meet you Rose!” Ben smiles warmly. 

  
  
“It was nice to meet you too!” Rose says in return. 

 

Rey walks him to the door, “Oh, and uh, I wanted to apologize to you…”

  
  
“What for?”

  
  
“Me pressing you about not being on blockers. That was inappropriate of me, I should have respected your choice enough not to prod you about it…”

 

  
Ben smiles broadly, “It’s alright. I know why you took such offense. It’s gotta suck having to take suppressants… All because Alphas can’t control themselves. It’s truly a shame.”

 

Rey gasps, “You get it exactly!” 

  
  
Ben chuckles, “Of course I do. I’m not obtuse. I wasn’t  _ too _ offended at any rate… Apology accepted. Anyway, goodnight Rey.” 

  
  
“Goodnight Ben!” she says, giddy. She shuts the door behind him, turning around to press her back against the cool surface. 

  
  
_ He gets it. He gets me. _

_   
_ __   
Rey stalks back to the kitchen to find Rose pulling her failed attempt at macarons out of the oven. 

  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it Rey,” she laughs, “But you’ve got so much to tell me! Spill!” 

  
  
While Rose plates and garnishes their supper, Rey begins to recount their date night for the second time that day. When she’s finished, both girls are seated in their breakfast nook and tucking into a delicious dinner. 

  
  
“Could honestly use a little less salt,” Rey admonishes. Rose swats at her arm. 

  
  
“You aren’t wrong… So what was that about earlier? About him storming into work?”

  
  
“Oh, that. Yeah, he shows up five minutes til closing pissed off cause I didn’t text him back. I honestly didn’t check my phone all day, so it was no one’s fault. It was still wildly inappropriate.”

  
  
“I’d say it was. I’m glad he’s agreed to never do it again.”

  
  
“Me too. Shit, I didn’t even check his texts to see what he said.”

  
  
Rey pulls out her phone to find 5 unread texts. Three of them are from Ben. One from Finn reminding her that Tasha will be on the late shift the following day, the other from Rose detailing that night’s menu.

  
  
<I had a great time last night. I’m hoping you’d want to do it again.>

 

The first message is time stamped from around 10:30AM. 

  
  
<I’ll understand if not.>

  
  
The next message is from 2:43PM. 

  
  
<I hope you aren’t ignoring me… I’m sorry if I said something wrong, I didn’t mean to.>

  
  
The final message is from 5:32PM. 

  
  
Rey shuts her phone off. The poor guy seems  _ so insecure  _ for being a big-shot lawyer. Who the hell hurt him? Rey finds herself irrationally angry at the thought. 

  
  
She quickly finishes her dinner and thanks Rose for the food. 

  
  
She brushes her teeth and crawls into bed naked before changing her mind and slipping into her new hoodie.

  
  
She checks her phone one more time and shoots Ben a quick text. 

  
  
<I’m looking forward to our next date.>

 

His response is near-immediate. 

  
  
<I was hoping you’d say that :)>

 

Rey falls asleep and dreams of him.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting the nicest comments on this fic, y'all have absolutely no idea how much that means to me. 
> 
> As always, beta'd by my darling fiance! 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ 11-11-1994.tumblr.com. It's the best place to reach me if you have any input on where you want the story to go! I take kindly to suggestions. *eyebrow waggle*


	13. Café Noisette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for our lil lady Rey... except when they're not.

The next several days pass in slo-mo, Rey finds herself attached to her phone at all times, idly chatting with Ben. They discuss everything, from politics, to the weather, to whether or not Courtney Love killed Kurt Cobain, nothing is off-limits. At one point he brings up what happened with Adam, not as a careless jab but as a point to launch from, and Rey regrets ever bringing it up. To be fair, he uses it as an example of entitlement and misogyny in the Alpha/Omega social dynamic, and Rey wholeheartedly agrees with every word he says, but it doesn’t make the memory sting any less.

 

Rey feels a guilty jolt of excitement when on Thursday, he brings up sex. Rey feels herself blush, as she’s at the coffee shop when the topic arises. 

 

<What’s your opinion on knotting?>

 

<I can’t talk about that right now! I’m at work!>

 

<Oh, I’m sorry, too indelicate for the workplace?>

  
  
<:P>

 

She waits until she’s at home before broaching the subject once more. 

  
  
<What do you mean what’s my opinion? I don’t have one.>

 

That’s a lie. 

  
  
<Do you think knotting is a necessary facet of sex between Alphas and Omegas?>

 

<I don’t know. I’ve never had sex with an Alpha.>

 

Or anyone, ever.

 

<Ah, right. But surely you have an opinion on it, the hypothetical act of knotting…>

 

<I guess I’ve never really thought about it.>

 

_ Lies, lies, lies.  _

 

It’s how Rey finds herself masturbating furiously ten minutes later, consumed by the idea of  _ him  _ knotting her. She has herself stuffed full with the toy she’d used in her last heat, desperately pushing deeper against the flare at the base. She deftly circles her clit with her middle and index finger on her free hand. Rey secretly  _ loves _ the idea of being knotted, being pushed past the point of pleasure and into something else entirely. Or so she suspects, from the amount of Alpha/Omega porn and erotica she’s consumed. She ends up sweat-slicked and boneless moments after imagining him whispering, “you’re my little cumslut, aren’t you?”. Wave after wave of pleasure course through her entire body, eliciting a sharp gasp from her diaphragm. 

  
  
She rolls over and checks her phone for his response. 

 

<Interesting. I for one like the idea of knotting.>

 

Rey blushes, her mind traveling back to the sins she’d previously committed. Of course he does, he’s an Alpha, he’s biologically programmed to like knotting. As an Omega, so is she. But that doesn’t mean she’s going to admit to it.    


  
<I’ll bet you do…>

  
  
<What’s that supposed to mean?>

  
  
<Sorry, I’ve gotta go to bed now…>

  
  
<Wow.>

  
  
<Yep! G’night Ben!>

 

<Ugh. Goodnight Rey.>

 

Rey doesn’t go to sleep immediately. She takes a few moments to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm, and in the conversation she just skillfully avoided. It’s not that she doesn’t want to talk about sex, it’s more or less that she  _ can’t  _ talk about sex. Her foster parents forbade any discussion of it, going as far as to ban her from taking sex ed in high school. Of course she read the material her friends had been distributed, she’d taken great interest in the clinical side of reproduction. But her interest hadn’t waned as she reached adulthood, and from there it took on a less clinical approach and a more sensual one. Rey would never admit to anyone just how much she likes the idea of knotting, not even to Rose,  _ especially  _ not to someone she’s only just met weeks before. That thought is chilling to her,  _ I’ve only known him for several weeks and we’re already talking about sex!  _ Rey isn’t a prude, or likes to think she isn’t, but she’s just not comfortable sharing such intimate details. At least not yet.    


  
She slips into a dreamless slumber, her mind too tired t o supply pleasant dreams. 

 

~

 

She wakes startled on Friday morning, only to realize that the heat isn’t on and she’s  _ freezing.  _ She burrito rolls herself in her blanket and shuffles down the hall to check the thermostat, which is set at 72F. She walks to Rose’s door and knocks, waiting a few moments before the sounds of life emerge. She hears a slow dragging and a thump before the door opens.    


 

“Hey, uh, did we pay the heat bill?” 

  
  
Rose groans, “Yes! I paid it last week when it was due… I thought it was colder than it should be in here. What’s going on?” 

  
  
Rey shrugs, “The thermostat is set at 72, I’m going to call the company and see what’s going on…” 

  
  
Rey leaves Rose to her own devices and shuffles back to her bedroom, picking up her phone. 

  
  
She smiles when she notices the goodmorning text waiting from Ben, before her face sets into a grimace and she looks up the number to their utility provider. 

  
  
She fights through several automated systems before a customer service rep greets her warmly. Rey explains what’s going on and waits while the lady looks through her system.

 

“I see that you paid your bill last week before the due date. As far as I can tell, your service is still on in your apartment. You might want to check with your landlord, your heater might have gone out,” the lady says sympathetically. Rey thanks her for her time and ends the call, groaning louder this time. 

  
  
_ Great,  _ she thinks to herself,  _ there had better be hot water at least.  _

__  
__  
She places a quick call to their landlord who is anything but sympathetic, but promises to investigate the problem later while she’s at work. Rey pounds on Rose’s door to break the news and is met with a surly grimace deftly matching her own. 

 

“I don’t have class today, so I’ll be able to be here while they check it out”, Rose says. Rey is glad at least one of them will be in the apartment while the maintenance guys come to check out the issue. She doesn’t trust them as far as she can throw them, which is to say not at all.

 

“I have to be at work in a couple hours,” Rey laments, “but I’m glad you’ll be here at least”

 

Rose mmhmms, and shuts the door to retreat to the warmth of her bed. Rey has no such luck. 

  
  
Padding into the bathroom, she balls up her comforter in a corner and turns on the water and feels positively blessed by the fact that there  _ is  _ hot water. 

 

Stepping into the stream, she lets the warm water cascade over her chilled body. It feels  _ so good,  _ and Rey sighs deeply. If she stands in the shower longer than necessary, well, no one has to know. Rey finally advances into the chilled air of the bathroom, quickly toweling herself off and wrapping herself back in her comforter.

 

She quickly makes her way back into her bedroom and begins to dress herself in the warmest version of her work uniform possible. She has to dig through some drawers - and her closet - before eventually finding her misplaced pair of long-johns balled up in a corner. She slips into the soft, textured fabric and is almost immediately warm.  _ Why didn’t I think about wearing this sooner?  _ she queries, scolding herself under her breath. It’s then that she notices she can actually  _ see  _ her breath, that’s how ridiculously cold it is. Finishing her dressing ritual, she stretches to reach the top of her closet only to pull out an extra down comforter. She begins to fold it up into an almost-perfect rectangle, and beats down Rose’s door one more time. This time, Rose answers quicker than the previous two times, but she looks displeased from having had to leave the warmth of her bed. That is, until she sees Rey’s peace offering. 

  
  
“Oh my gosh, thank you so much!” Rose squeals, taking the comforter from her friends hands. 

 

“No problemo!” Rey chuckles, “I know yours is more about fashion over function, you and your quote unquote  _ duvet”.  _ Rose gives Rey a grimace and an inappropriate hand gesture as thanks, and shuts the door once more. 

  
  
Finally having warmed up enough to function fully, Rey makes her way into the kitchen and scavenges for a clean bowl and spoon. Her one peeve about this apartment (aside from the current heat issue) is that there is no dishwasher.  _ Well, _ she thinks to herself,  _ there are two dishwashers, and their names begin with “R”. _ Finding what she needs, Rey pours herself a bowl of sugary cereal and almond milk, and pulls out her phone to respond to Ben’s earlier text. 

 

<Good morning! Hope your day is going better than mine has so far!>

 

The response is almost instantaneous. 

  
  
<Oh no! What’s wrong?>

  
  
<The damn heat went out in our apartment...>

  
  
<That is the WORST. If you need anything, let me know, okay?>

  
  
Rey smiles, and responds with a simple <Okay!>.

 

Finishing her cereal, Rey slips into her coat and scarf, and trudges those dastardly seven blocks to work, seriously regretting not having a car by now. By the time she reaches First Order, her nose and fingertips are froze. 

  
  
She walks into work with a big smile on her face, and greets Tasha cheerfully. Tasha looks up at Rey and sighs. 

  
  
“When are you going to finally understand that I am NOT a morning person?” Tasha says coolly. Rey smiles even broader. 

  
  
“Oh, I know you aren’t a morning person, that’s why I always try to bring a little more sunshine to your grey skies!” 

  
  
Tasha pops a half-smile, and turns back to the book she’s reading behind the counter. Rey goes about making herself a quick espresso drink with lots and lots of sugar, before attempting to strike up conversation again. 

  
  
“So, Tasha… have you heard the news?” Rey begins, bursting with excitement at the prospect of telling someone else about her suitor. 

  
  
“No, but let me guess, you finally got laid?” she scoffs, putting her book face-down so the pages splay. 

  
  
“NO.” Rey hisses, “Not even close, and not appropriate right now,” she gestures to the customer that’s just walked through the door, who probably heard everything. Rey blushes, but composes herself enough to make his order. She doesn’t so much as look at Tasha until the gentleman is out the door, leaving with a gust of chilled air and the smell of burnt wood and oud. Rey’s mind skips over the scent impression he leaves.

 

She tells Tasha about the first date, and surprisingly finds that she’s hanging off her every word. By the time she finishes telling her about the hoodie he gifted her, Tasha is quite nearly beaming. 

  
  
“Awww, our lil unicorn is growing up!” she chides, booping Rey on the nose with her index finger, “Pretty soon, you’ll be waltzing in her with another kind of story to tell”. Tasha winks, sending Rey into hysterics. The mere thought of sex with Ben is enough to make her ugly-laugh, at least in public. At that thought, she finds her body tingles in several different places, and she silently scolds herself for becoming aroused at work. 

  
  
The rest of the shift progresses with no irregularity. Around 1pm, Finn shows up for his shift and to relieve Tasha. An hour or so later, Rey receives a call from Rose regarding the heat in their apartment.    


 

“The landlord says it’ll be fixed by tomorrow, he said the whole freaking unit went out on him…” Rose says, her voice betraying how upsetting the thought is. 

 

Rey sighs, “Of course. It’s supposed to get down into the teens tonight too, isn’t it?” 

  
  
Rose nods, realizing quickly that Rey can’t hear her gesture, “Yes ma’am, it sure is… I think I’m going to stay with my parents tonight just to be safe. Do you think one of your other friends would let you crash on their couch?”

  
  
Rey blushes and hums, her mind immediately going somewhere it absolutely shouldn’t. 

  
  
“Yeah, I know exactly who I want to ask”. 

 

Rose laughs heartily, and disconnects the call.

  
Rey pulls out her phone and taps out a quick text. 

  
  
<Can I crash on your couch tonight?>

 

She pauses before actually hitting send, debating on whether or not this is the best idea, or the worst idea. She half considers asking Finn if he’d be okay with her sleeping on his couch, but she remembers that A) he lives in a studio, and B) his couch is his bed, since he sleeps on a futon. 

  
  
Mustering the courage, Rey hits send. Just like earlier this morning, the response is almost instantaneous. 

  
  
<Is that a trick question? OF COURSE! :)>

 

Rey chuckles to herself before pocketing her phone. Her shift would be up in another couple hours, then she could go home and pack her overnight bag. 

  
  
_ What the actual hell have I gotten myself into?  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to apologize to everyone who's read this story and thought "I like this, I want more of this!" and then patiently waited for 6 months (holy shit, I can't believe it's been 6 months though???) for an update. Well, here it is. In it's un-beta'd glory. 
> 
> I'm going to be brief in discussing my absence. The man who bought me this laptop for the sole purpose of supporting my writing left me. Up and walked out one night back in September. I had about half of this chapter written at the time, however, I just couldn't bring myself to get back into it. My passion for writing temporarily died. Sorry if that's a bit melodramatic, but it's true. Hell, my passion for Star Wars and even /reading/ fic went out the window too. 
> 
> I'm sincerely sorry to all of you, all of you who've opened this story, kudo'd this story, commented on this story. Y'all are the coolest ever and I didn't want to let you down. I'm sorry if I did. 
> 
> On a brighter note, my blog has had a facelift, you can now find me at alenalenabobena.tumblr.com. If you'd like to be a beta or would just like to chat, that's the best place to get a hold of me. I'll be unavailable for the next couple of weeks, although I'm hoping to get some serious writing done in the meantime If you would like to be a beta, drop me an ask or instant message and I'll get back with you when I'm available again.
> 
> Once again, I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU. ~hugs~


	14. Mochaccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey does some soul-searching, and makes a new friend.

The next two hours pass by quicker than she'd like. Finn doesn't help her case, making comment after comment about how she would be sleeping with a perfect stranger. Rey initially tries every rebuttal in the book,  _ I'm just sleeping on his couch Finn! He's not  _ that _ much of a stranger now, we talk nearly every day!  _ But Finn was having none of it. Eventually Rey gives up, letting him have his fun. She continues to swat at his shoulder every time he dares to comment, but generally lets it go.

 

“So what happens if he wants more than you sleeping on his couch?” Finn queries.  _ Damnit, that's a good question _ , Rey admits to herself. She hadn't really thought much about it, but perhaps she should practice saying  _ no  _ in several different languages. This was the “my Omega” guy they were talking about after all. Rey groans at Finn's question and turns to face her friend square in the face. 

 

“I'm going to firmly tell him ‘no’ and that will be that,” Rey begins, “I honestly don't foresee us having that kind of issue, though. We've been talking for a few weeks now, I don't think he's keen on making that kind of move just yet, or else he'd have already made it”. Rey's mind jumps back to one of Ben's previous text messages, “What's your opinion on knotting?”, and she immediately blushes. Finn picks up on this and pokes at her again.

 

“By the look of things, it seems like more may have transpired than you're letting on,” Finn tsks, “but believe me when I say, I do  _ not  _ want to know unless it's the story of the year, if you catch my drift?” Rey looks perplexed, and Finn smiles, “If you're picking up what I'm putting down?” 

 

Rey shakes her head from side to side, and Finn sighs. 

 

“Don't make me spell it out for you, peanut,” Finn laughs heartily, patting Rey on the shoulder. She shrugs and gives him a blank look. 

 

“The story of the year kiddo, y'know, you losing your virginity?” Finn blurts emphatically, waving his arms about, causing the only customer in the shop to jump at the sound of his outburst. 

 

Finn turns to the man and apologizes profusely, but he just chuckles and tells Finn not to worry about it. Sighing, he turns back to Rey and smirks when he sees the flush across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. 

 

Rey feels silly for not “catching his drift” the first time around, especially since this conversation seemed to have just happened with Tasha.

 

Quietly this time, Finn smiles and nudges her shoulder, “You think you might do _that_ with this guy?”

 

Rey blushes even harder and her mouth contorts into a small smile. 

 

“I mean, he's not the  _ worst  _ candidate?” she whispers, almost as though she's unsure of whether he's a candidate at all. 

 

“Believe me,  _ Omega _ , he'd be an absolute fucking idiot not to take one whiff of you and want to screw your brains out.” Finn chuckles. Rey smiles wanly but doesn't laugh, instead allowing her face to slip into a slight grimace. 

 

“That certainly does not sound pleasant,” Rey articulates, “in fact, that's the opposite of what I want”. Finn nods.

 

“Of course, Peanut, you deserve  _ to be made love to _ ,” he teases, “Is that any better?” Rey nods in agreement, pleased that her friend at least understands the semantics of her yet nonexistent sex life. 

 

“Yes, Finn. That's exactly what I want,” Rey smirks, patting him on his shoulder and setting about cleaning the countertops and carafes. She might not be closing, but the sooner she gets the sidework done the sooner she can leave. Chatting idly with Finn, she makes quick work of it, and is ready to go by 4pm. 

 

“What do you have planned this evening?” she asks her friend, suddenly hyper-aware that they’d been talking about nothing but her for  _ hours.  _

 

“I, young lady, have a date!” Finn beams, “Do you remember a few weeks ago, I went out with that pilot, Poe? We’re going out again, actually, we’ve been going out weekly since then. I think I really like him!”

 

Rey slaps him on the shoulder, “And you didn’t think to tell me this  _ why? _ ”

 

Shrugging, Finn explains, “I didn’t want to jinx it, y’know? It’s going so well, I felt like if I put it out into the world it’d suddenly turn sour. Does that make me crazy?” 

  
  
Rey laughs, “Not in the slightest. Well, have fun with your pilot, I have to go home and pack…”

 

Smiling solemnly, she waves goodbye to Finn and trudges her way back to her apartment, grateful that the temperature isn't nearly as biting as it had been that morning. In fact, if she faced the sun, she could feel its bright rays warm her skin to a very small degree. Whatever, she'd take it. 

 

She pulls out her phone around the sixth block and dismisses a few inconsequential notifications. It's only then that she notices the message in her inbox. 

 

<Gonna be late getting home from work. Give me an ETA and I'll tell you where I keep the spare key.>

 

_ Ben _ .

 

Rey feels her face immediately grow hot at the idea of being alone in his personal space for the first time. She doesn't feel embarrassment, which is typically what her flush denotes, but this time she feels what? Anxiety? Excitement? All of the above? Shaking her head, she makes her way through the chill and into a slightly warmer apartment hallway. Turning the key in the lock to her door, she stiffens and looks around and behind her. If she's not mistaken, she catches a glimpse of someone just disappearing at the end of the hallway. Shrugging, she brushes off the feeling of being watched and chalks it up to another tenant making their way to their own apartment. Walking through the foyer of their tiny apartment, Rey shivers. It's nearly colder inside than it is outside! Cursing under her (visible) breath, Rey finds herself in her bedroom, very much ready to get packed and get somewhere warm.

 

She finds a spare duffel bag in one of the deep corners of her closet, and begins haphazardly throwing clothing in it, not bothering to fold or really care what she’s choosing to pack. Her summer clothes are packed away now, so she knows that whatever she grabs will be weather-appropriate. Deliberately, she grabs a nice blouse, a decent pair of slacks, an oversized button-down, and an unfortunate pair of grey ultra-short terrycloth shorts. Smirking, she lets her mind wander a bit, imagining his reaction to her choice in nightclothes. The button-down doesn’t carry the same sex-appeal as the shorts do, but she knows together they’re a dynamic powerhouse. Or so she hopes.    
  


_ Wait, hold up,  _ Rey thinks,  _ I’m just sleeping on the poor man’s couch, not jumping his bones.  _

__  
_  
_ She steadies her mind, resolute to not feel as desperate as she was just a moment ago.  __ Or ever since that fateful text message, <What’s your opinion on knotting?>.  She finds herself shivering, and not from the cold this time. 

  
  
Making her way to the bathroom, she gathers her toiletries, and takes a pause when she picks up the bottle of suppressants.  _ I mean, he certainly had a point y’know,  _ Rey’s logical mind betrays her emotional one,  _ it’s about time I went into a proper heat like the rest of the world’s 20-something Omegas.  _ Now distracted, she nearly forgets to grab the damn pill-bottle, and once again resorts to cursing under her (still visible) breath as she has to walk back from the foyer to the bathroom, the chill now settling into her bones. Much longer, and she won’t be able to feel her fingers. 

  
  
Grabbing the pill-bottle, Rey finds a lump has grown in her throat. She suddenly has half a mind to dump the pills in the toilet. Thankfully, her logical mind comes back online just as she’s about to unscrew the cap, causing her to shake her head in disbelief at herself.  _ You have to  _ plan _ for these things, ya silly goose,  _ she thinks, uncomfortably self-aware in this moment,  _ besides, you don’t know if he would even  _ want  _ to see you through your first real heat. It’s usually the most painful one!  _ Rey mulls this thought through her mind for a few moments, before shaking her head. 

 

_ Not this time,  _ she convinces herself, before tossing the suppressants into the duffel bag,  _ but maybe we can talk about it?  _ Rey smiles, fully aware she’s getting ahead of herself but finding she doesn’t really care at the moment. All she can think of is stepping into warmth, into a home that smells like  _ him.  _   


  
She pulls out her phone and taps out a quick message. 

  
  
<I’m finished packing! What’s your address?>

 

The reply comes after a couple of minutes. 

  
  
<185 Poplar Street. I’m calling a Lyft for you now.>

  
  
<That’s not necessary Ben, I can just walk over.>

 

<Nonsense. It’s freezing, and I live quite a ways away.>

 

Rey gulps when she looks at the map, and shows the walk to take nearly 30 minutes. She would probably be frozen to death by the time she got there. Rey chuckles to herself, she probably wouldn’t be frozen to death, but she would at least have some sort of hypothermia or frostbite. 

  
  
<I see that. No thank you, I think I’ll accept the Lyft. When it gets nicer out, we can renegotiate :P>

 

<Deal.>

 

Rey stands in the hallway by the front door, waiting on her Lyft. Ben texts her the driver’s name, the make and model of the vehicle, and some encouraging words.

  
  
<I can’t wait to see you tonight, Rey.>

 

<I can’t wait either, what do you want to do?> she responds. She had slipped into the hoodie he gave her and was being enveloped in his soft, unyielding scent. Even though it had been a week or so since he had given it to her, it still smelled slightly like him. 

 

The car pulled up and Rey bounded down the steps, dragging her duffel in tow. Sliding it into the back seat, she followed suit, closing the door behind her. Immediately, her senses were overwhelmed by the other Omega’s scent. It was dark and heady, almost intoxicating. That is to say, it wasn’t necessarily Rey’s cup of tea, but she could recognize a pleasant scent when presented with one. 

 

The driver turned to greet her. 

  
  
“Hello! M’name’s Jessika!” she drawled, cranking her body around to offer Rey an extended hand. Rey enthusiastically reached out and shook Jessika’s hand, happy to meet such a friendly new face. 

 

“Hey Jessika, I’m Rey!” she chortled, immensely pleased with how this was turning out. Jessika smiled in turn. 

  
  
“Well let’s not dilly-dally, I’m sure you’ve got somewhere to be now,” Jessika said, turning back around and putting the car in drive. She already had Ben’s address in the GPS, and while it would have been 30 minutes walking in the cold, the ride itself appeared to be less than 10 minutes. Rey sat back and hummed, enjoying Jessika’s scent and the steady idle of the engine.

  
  
It hit Rey all at once. 

  
  
_ Jessika isn’t on suppressants,  _ her mind supplied, immediately kicking into gear and wondering what was and wasn’t an appropriate question to ask her new friend.

  
  
Gaining courage, she cleared her throat and began.

  
  
“So Jessika… can I ask you something rather personal?” she asked lowly, immediately embarrassed by her newfound audacity. To her luck, Jessika laughed. 

  
  
“Of course you can, very little is off the table,” Jessika beamed as they came rolling up to a red light.

 

“Uhm… okay, so I guess I was just wondering - since we’re both female Omegas - uhm, when’s the first time you went into heat?” Rey’s voice is barely anything but a squeak at the end. Jessika’s tinkling laugh once again rings out in the car. 

  
  
“That’s hardly a personal question, especially not between two female Omegas,” Jessica begins, “but since you asked, I’d rather tell you the truth. I went off suppressants nearly three years ago.”

  
  
Rey bites her lip, mentally attempting to catalogue how old Jessika was by how she looked. Damn, she couldn’t be older than Rey herself, she decides. Clearing her throat as the light turns green, Rey poses another question. 

  
  
“Okay, so how old were you?” Rey asks again, this time with a little more brevity. 

 

She can practically hear the smile in Jessika’s warm voice, “I was eighteen, freshly eighteen to boot”. 

  
  
Rey attempts to hide her gasp, but it escapes her lips anyway. Jessika laughs and says, “Y’know, heat isn’t so bad so long as you know how to handle it… have you ever had one?”   
  
Rey nods, then silently reprimands herself for not vocalizing her response. 

  
  
“Uhm, kinda?” she squeaks, “It’s a long story, basically I forgot to take my suppressants one day and I had what they call a breakthrough heat. So it wasn’t nearly as bad as a full-blown one, by my estimation. I uh, I like to think I handled it pretty well all things considered.”

 

“What does that mean, lady?” Jessika whispered, “Please tell me you did not go through it alone!” Rey nods again, then curses under her breath. 

 

“Yeah, I did, I’m uh, I’m  _ inexperienced _ in that field,” she admits nervously. Jessika clucks at her. 

  
  
“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that dear,” she soothes, “In fact, sometimes I wish I’d held out for my Prince Charming as well”. 

 

Rey smiles at the commiseration, “Thank you so much, Jessika”. 

  
  
Jessika mhmms.

 

_ Shit, I forgot to ask about the spare key,  _ Rey thinks, pulling out her cell to tap out the quick message. 

  
  
She notes that Ben never responded to her last question, but shrugs, assuming he’s just caught up in his work.

 

<Where’s the spare key?>

 

It’s at that moment that Jessika stops the car, and they’re finally there. The ride felt much longer than 8 minutes, especially with the easy camraderie. Rey smiles again, infinitely grateful for the kindness Jessika had shown her.

 

“I guess this is me…” Rey begins, Jessika turning to face her. 

  
  
“You guess? Who are you meeting here anyway?” Jessika says, a little concerned.

  
  
Rey shakes her head but doesn’t respond fully and Jessika’s brow furrows. 

  
  
“You’ll be careful right? Is anyone even home?” she asks, voice now thick with concern, “It’s really cold out there… you should wait in the car until they get here, I don’t have other customers and honestly I don’t mind waiting with you!” 

 

Rey chuckles.

  
“That’s not really necessary…” Rey says, “He’s letting me know where the spare key is. I’ll wait until I get that text at least!”

 

“Sounds good, chica,” Jessika sighs, “Can I give you my number at least, you can text me if you need anything?” Rey nods,  _ god bless this angel.  _

 

The girls exchange numbers. As soon as Rey slips her phone back into her pocket, it chimes. Sighing, she pulls it out and smiles when she sees it’s Ben. 

  
  
<Sorry Rey, in an important meeting. Key is under the statue by the door. Make yourself at home.>

 

“He just told me where the key is,” she says, wide smile still on her face, “I can let you go now.” 

 

“Like I said, it’s no skin off my back. I’ll text you in a few hours to check in, okay?”

  
  
Rey nods, positively beaming. How lucky was she, to meet someone this awesome by happenstance? 

 

Rey practically leaps from the car and bounds up the stairs leading to the house?  _ Can you even call it a house?  _ Rey wonders, finally taking in the glory that is this cape-cod style bungalow. It makes sense, a single man doesn’t need a ton of space for himself, but this house looks  _ tiny _ from the outside. Rey shakes her head at her own thoughts,  _ even still, I guarantee it’s double the size of our apartment…  _

 

Rey approaches the front door and glances around in the half-light to see which statue Ben had been referring to. A hearty laugh catches in her throat as she notices the fucking  _ sasquatch _ statuette half covered by one of the hedges. She picks it up by its head and sure enough, there’s a key covered in cold, moist earth. She wipes it off on her slacks and turns the key in the lock. She turns around and waves Jessika away, who’d waited to make sure she got inside. As the black sedan pulls away from the curb, Rey pushes open the door and is hit in the face by the sweet scent of ozone, freshly cut grass, and amber. 

 

_ This smells like home,  _ she thinks before she can catch her train of thought, followed quickly by  _ I’m in too fucking deep.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again (and as always) you guys never cease to amaze me. Your love and support for my little story do NOT go unnoticed. It's truly my readers who keep me going. So thank you! ♥
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ alenalenabobena.tumblr.com so we can discuss plot-holes together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! It's my first foray into A/B/O and Star Wars. I plan on this being a very slow burn...


End file.
